El Peso de mis Palabras
by BlackCullen
Summary: HOT -Bella abandona a Edward después de que innumerables veces esté la a rechazado en el ámbito sexual, ¿qué pasará cuando se conviertan en vecinos y la distancia cada vez se acorte más?, tan sólo unas palabras cambiarán sus destinos para siempre.
1. Prólogo

_**El Peso de mis Palabras.**_

**Prólogo.**

Nunca me había detenido a pensar el tipo de muerte que estaba eligiendo, el peso de aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado para mi corazón. Al mismo tiempo eran dolorosas porque tenía plena conciencia de que hacía sufrir al único amor de mi vida, pero el solo hecho de verlo tan demacrado y siempre preparado para matar cuando corría algún tipo de peligro, era sin dudas espantoso, yo quería que conservará su alma pura, es cierto que habíamos soportado muchos peligros juntos, pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado grande como para querer verlo así; sabía de antemano que mis palabras habían sido peores que haberlo matado, a veces pienso que lo mejor que hubiese podido hacer, era morir. Claro antes de que cometiera algún acto en contra de mí persona, tenía la certeza de que cierta persona lo vislumbraría en su mente y aquellos brazos que tanto anhelaba me estarían sujetando e impedirían que llevará a cabo mi propósito.

Recordaba vagamente cuando el cazador sólo quiso darse muerte a si mismo de algún modo, la presa le había quitado toda la alegría y expresión de felicidad de su bello rostro; pero ahora que el cazador no estaba al acecho y listo para acabar con mi vida, me sentía extraña, añoraba sus brazos pétreos de mármol por las noches, su voz de terciopelo, su pelo cobrizo, la palidez de su piel, en fin, extrañaba todo su ser. Mi actitud había sido egoísta, creía que hacía lo mejor para los dos, pero me equivoque y ahora pagaba un alto precio, sufría él y yo, estábamos en punto sin retorno o ¿podía arreglarlo de algún modo?

Encontraría el modo de volver con él, si quería aceptarme de nuevo a su lado, claro estaba, haría lo que me pidiera. Lo amaba sin duda, había sido una tonta y estúpida, esperaba que ahora mis palabras no me traicionarán y pudiera hacer que el cazador disfrutará de su presa, era lo que más anhelaba ahora, que saboreará cada gota de mi sangre como remedio a todo el daño que le cause, quería ser la presa cazada por él ahora, estar entre sus garras y que me devorará como sabía que quería él, mi amado Edward.


	2. Sangre Ardiente

**Capitulo 1**

**Sangre Ardiente.  
**

BPOV

Me encontraba en mi cama, con frío, aunque pareciera irónico, ya que me había acostumbrado a este proveniente de los brazos de Edward, cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, la tristeza reinaba en mis días desde que acabe con mi vida; no estaba muerta, claro está, sólo que la razón de mi existir ya no estaba por mi gran idea de no hacerlo sufrir, resultado: sufríamos los 2 día a día. Las horas pasaban y pasaban, habían transcurrido alrededor de 4 horas desde que me había acostado según yo a "dormir" jaja, esa palabra hacía bastante tiempo ya que no estaba en mi vocabulario; me levante de la cama sin antes tropezarme, típico en mi, sólo que esta vez no me caí milagrosamente, pero el horror fue cuando me di cuenta de que me encontraba sola, si ya lo sabía, sin embargo por un leve momento pensé que unos brazos me cogerían antes de tocar suelo, pero la realidad era bastante distinta en mi caso, sólo me tropecé y logre afirmarme de una esquina del closet. Abrí la puerta mientras me dirigía por el pasillo a bajar por las escaleras en dirección hacia la cocina a buscar una taza de leche; una vez abajo con el refrigerador abierto mientas buscaba la cajita de leche, sentí como el frio me golpeaba los sentidos y se colaba por entre mi pelo y mi sudadera con agujeros, pero no era nada en comparación con aquel frio procedente del cuerpo de dios de Edward. -¿Qué será de él ahora?- la pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza, no me abandonaba desde hacía 2 semanas, llene mi vaso con leche mientras me sentaba en el taburete que se encontraba en la cocina a degustar mi calmante nocturno. Se me hizo una costumbre todas las noches cuando tenía insomnio ir a tomarme un vaso para poder relajarme un poco y disipar de alguna manera la tensión del momento, levemente acudieron a mi mente unas escenas que siempre quedarían en mi mente y grabadas a fuego en mi corazón:

"Estaba en la casa de Edward, en aquella preciosa casa al lado de un lago, nunca olvidaría todo lo que vivimos en esa casa, él y yo. Mientras recorríamos las habitaciones que él muy educadamente me señalaba, llegamos al lugar más hermoso que en aquellos momentos hubiesen querido ver mis ojos, mi hogar: su dormitorio; aunque no era la primera vez que entraba, siempre me sorprendía porque se encontraba rodeado por estantes con kilos y kilos de sus más preciados libros de medicina, en el lugar más apartado se encontraba un gran y sofisticado reproductor de música, debajo de este se encontraban perfectamente clasificados cientos de cd's de diferentes tipos de música, aunque a simple vista se podría decir que predominaba el estilo clásico; de pronto sentí como 2 brazos me tomaban por la cintura y me susurraban al oído muy bajito:

-Veo que no sales del asombro que te a causado mi habitación, ¿pero porqué te has sonrojado tanto mi ovejita? - se estaba frustrando ya al ver que no sabía que era lo que pensaba.

-Mi león , es que pensaba sólo algunas cosas que me gustaría compartir contigo antes de que me hicieras inmortal - mi tono de voz cada vez disminuía más, pero estaba completamente segura de que estaba más roja que una manzana - ya sabes, algunas experiencias "humanas" - esto fue casi un susurró, aunque estaba segura de que él lo había escuchado perfectamente y ahora sólo me quedaba esperar la sentencia de mi dios personal.

-Bella ya hemos hablado al respecto, no creo que sea capaz de controlarme y tú eres muy frágil por lo que podrías resultar herida – dijo aunque había un tono de tristeza en su voz, ¿es que acaso se lo estaba pensando últimamente? – Además tienes que cumplir una condición antes de hacer "eso".

-Así que ¿solo es "eso" para ti Edward? – dije mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con correr por mis mejillas, pero tengo que ser fuerte me dije a mi misma, - pensé que me querías de verdad Edward, no pensaba que me tratarías como un objeto después de la boda, me decepcionas, mientras que yo por ti siento todo lo humano y más haya posible, daría mi vida por ti aunque muriera en el intento y para ti no es más que "eso"?

-Pero Bella sabes que lo hago por tú seguridad –dijo mi dios heleno con una cara de pena tan grande que me estaba perdiendo en el dorado de sus ojos, pero algo en mi interior fue mucho más fuerte, quizás las ansias de estar con él fueron las que hablaron por mí.

-Lo siento Edward, pero la presa se aburrió de que no te decidieras nunca – y dicho esto di media vuelta y salí de ese dormitorio, de esa casa y esperaba que el tiempo aunque pasará lento, pero de un modo seguro, me hiciera olvidar lo que un día vivi con aquel vampiro de ojos dorados, la razón de mi existencia, existencia que debido a su indiferencia veía pasarla delante de mis ojos mientras me alejaba a toda prisa de la vida de Edward Cullen.

EPOV.

Estaba acostado en mi sofá de cuero negro mientras escuchaba música en mi reproductor, era una de las cosas que más me relajaba, era diríase una de las formas que hacían que el tiempo pasará más rápido, aunque mis demás hermanos no lo consideraban así; eran muchas las cosas que me habían sucedido en este casi siglo de vida que cumpliría luego, toda la sangre que vi derramarse en las guerras, todas las personas inocentes que habían muerto, entre ellos mis padres, los extrañaba mucho, aunque ellos no habían tenido la misma suerte que yo, recordaba que en los primeros tiempos me veía como un verdadero monstruo, después de un tiempo que me pareció eterno logre con gran esfuerzo controlar mi sed de sangre humana, esto se lo debía en mayor parte a mi padre adoptivo Carlisle, quien me había enseñado que era mejor alimentarse de los animales, así podríamos convivir entre los humanos sin hacerles ningún daño; la música ya se me estaba haciendo monótona por lo que decidí apagarla e ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la mansión.

Mientras caminaba podía ver que cerca de mi "humilde hogar", se había situado otra mansión, -seré imbécil si hace como 3 meses que estaban construyendo y no le preste atención- estaba mal, no le prestaba atención a nada ya, "efectos del abandono" como lo denomine yo mismo un día.

En el aire se notaba un tenue olor dulzón, mezcla de fresas y había uno más llamativo aún que era acompañado por los latidos de un corazón: la sangre humana. Caminaba cada vez más acercándome hacía la nueva mansión que se había edificado recientemente, me estaba trastornando con el olor, la ponzoña me estaba quemando la garganta, se me estaba haciendo difícil simular respirar, pero a medida que avanzaba hacia los jardines, el olor se intensificaba más rápido, se me hacía familiar ese olor, pero no podía ser que se tratará de ella nuevamente, lo había echado sin más de su vida y con ello su existencia se había transformado sólo en una muestra de gratitud porque Carlisle le había salvado de la muerte y le había proporcionado otro tipo distinto de vida a los ya tradicionales entre los humanos.

Cada vez que pensaba en ella, era como si miles de cuchillos se me enterrarán en mi corazón, aunque esté ya estaba muerto, pero era el recuerdo lo que hacía que mi eternidad transcurriera de un modo mucho más lento. Recordaba la primera vez que la vi en el instituto, le habría dado muerte en el mismo lugar de no haber sido porque se encontraban muchas personas en las cercanías del lugar, los encuentros posteriores, la clase de biología donde me mostré más comprensivo ya con ella, pero siempre precavido, la facilidad con la que distinguía ese olor a óxido y a sal propio de la sangre y las mismas consecuencias que le trajo este hecho, cuando le salve la vida en Port Ángeles ya que esos tipos hubiesen querido violar a "mi" preciosa mujer, -que estúpido si ella no fue nunca mi mujer – pensé-, claro ella se me lo había insinuado muchísimas veces que me quería conocer en todas las formas posibles que hubieran aunque muriera en el intento, moriría feliz porque yo estaría dentro de su cuerpo y sabía que la transformaría en el momento en que ya no le quedara más que esa opción, pero nunca había querido hacerlo, me encantaba el color rosado de sus mejillas cuando se sonrojada, las veces que se perdía en mis ojos y cuando la besaba, uf, cuando la besaba y tenía que separarme a duras penas de ella para que pudiera respirar y así no tendría que adelantar su "vampirización"; el olor se hacía más intenso mientras caminaba por el jardín hacía una pérgola que se encontraba iluminada por unas pequeñas luces las cuales hacían el ambiente mucho más romántico, -bah, romántico, ¿porqué todo me recuerda a Bella? – pensó- , dio otro paso más -por que todavía la amas idiota y a pesar de que ella te dejo, está grabado en tu piel el olor de su piel, su calor, todo es de ella en ti – dije en voz alta tratando de convencerme-.

Nunca pude imaginar que por el sólo hecho de querer protegerla, sufriría las penas del infierno en la tierra, por más que me cambie de "hogar" para que las heridas de mi corazón no fueran tan grandes, algo me decía que ese olor dulzón en el aire traería unas consecuencias que cambiarían la continuidad de mis días desde que ella me abandono.

BPOV

Cuando llegue a la mansión me dirigí lo más deprisa hacia la pérgola que se encontraba en el jardín, esperaba sentada que la lluvia se precipitará sobre Forks, rogando al cielo para que se la llevará a ella también. No sabía porque Dios en su infinita bondad me había otorgado la oportunidad de vivir, siendo que había hecho sufrir a uno de sus más preciados ángeles, el dolor se acrecentaba en mi corazón y hacia la agonía mucho más dolorosa. Con cada segundo que pasaba los recuerdos asaltaban mi mente, -¡que hice Dios mío!- pensaba – claro ahora vienes a acordarte de Dios, ahora que con cada latido de tú corazón quieres morir -. Recordaba vagamente como se tenía que respirar, -¿qué recordaba que le trajera felicidad a su vida?- jaja ridiculeces, inhalaba el aire y quería dejarlo en mis pulmones, no, ¿pero que pensamientos son esos Bella? –se dijo- fue tú maldita decisión lo que te tiene así, recuérdalo, él no quería nada de esto – que no daría por no pensar en momentos como ese y en aquel entonces sucedió de improviso, como un cometa que cruza por el cielo estrellado de la noche, recordé, los más dulces primero…

"Estaba en la habitación de Edward, tendida en su cama mientras me encontraba descansando de un agotador viaje que habíamos realizado hacia el bosque que se encontraba en las cercanías del lago, pero de pronto apareció un Edward totalmente diferente al que yo conocía.

-Me canse de ser el chico bueno Bella, ahora sabrás lo que es bueno – me dijo, yo no lo podía creer, era lo que mi retorcido cerebro estaba pensando acaso, sería un mal sueño producto del viaje al bosque o sería realidad?

-Estoy con demasiado sueño… duérmete Bella duérmete ya que vendrá el vampiro y te comerá.

-¿Así que quieres que te coma ovejita mía? – algo en mi interior me decía que estaba demasiado despierta, que lo que estaba sucediendo era real y que por más que lo negará en mi interior, Edward por una vez desde que nos conocíamos me hacia tan "demostrativas" sus ansias de tenerme junto a él.  
-Edward no tiene caso seguir con esto, sabes bien que cuando estemos en la mejor parte, a punto de dar el gran paso, justo te acordarás de que tienes que tener cuidado conmigo, de que me puedes matar, etc, etc – fue lo que atine a decirle, mal que mal siempre ocurría lo mismo y los milagros están escasos hoy en día.

-Bella, Bella, mi Bella –mientras decía esto se acercaba cada vez más hasta la cama en donde me encontraba tumbada, lo que no podía creer era que mientras más se acercaba se abría sensualmente los botones de su camisa de color negro, dejándome ver su bien marcado torso.

-Edward, ¿ qué, qué estás haciendo? – vale ahora si que no sabía que era esto, ¿dónde estaba la cámara oculta?, pero grata era mi sorpresa al ver que mi querido y amado león se subía gateando a la cama, dejándome ver su pálido pecho, al cual ahora tenía una mejor vista porque se encontraba encimo mío… esperen, ¿Edward encima mío?

-Bella te dije que últimamente estás más apetecible que de costumbre? Qué cuando cierro los ojos he intento soñar contigo lo único que viene a mi mente es poder hacer esto –y dicha esta frase los botones de mi blusa saltaron hacia todos los lados, quedando sólo en un sostén de color azul frente a sus ahora ojos más oscuros – pero lo que más he deseado desde un tiempo hasta la fecha es poder sentir el sabor de tú piel.

-¿Edward que tienes en meeeente….? – no alcance a terminar la frase nuevamente ya que podía observar que la boca de Edward se dirigía sin miedo hacia la parte delantera de mi sostén, en donde duro menos que un candy ya que con sus dientes lo rompió, y pude sentir como exhalaba su frio aliento sobre la punta de mis pezones los que inmediatamente reaccionaron ante tal estimulo – Edward… Edw aaard… - sólo podía articular leves gemidos ante su fría estimulación, pero no, mi ángel personal no quería darme tregua está vez, parecía dispuesto a terminar con su castidad, ya que el muy maldito empezó lentamente con la punta de su lengua a tocar mis pezones y como le gusto no encontró nada más entretenido que morderlos levemente.

-Bella eres deliciosa –y dicho esto se comió prácticamente mi pezón con la boca, mientras que con la otra mano empezó a acariciar a mi otro seno que el muy traidor respondió ante tal estimulo.

-Dios, Edward no me hagas esto si vas a parar por favor – pero no pararía porque note entre todo el deseo que acumulaba en mi cuerpo, como su fría mano se dirigía hacia el cierre de mis pantalones el cual bajo inmediatamente.

-¿Bella te dije que lo bueno lo conocerías conmigo? – ok, esto ya era demasiado para mi, pero Edward no tenía clemencia de mi, aunque tampoco la quería ahora, no ahora en que sus suaves dedos me acariciaban por encima de las bragas azules, mientras me hipnotizaba con sus ojos dorado liquido – Bella, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien? – como podría responderle si sentía deslizarse por mis piernas mis pantalones para dejar paso a unas fuertes manos que las recorrían de arriba abajo, pasando por la planta de mis pies y subir nuevamente ahora con un poco más de fuerza hasta situarse entre medio de mis piernas en donde el frio contraste de sus manos hacia estragos entre la alta temperatura corporal que tenía en estos momentos.

-Edward, dime que no estoy soñando por favor – los milagros existían en algunos momentos prueba viviente de ello era que podía articular frases coherentes aún, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más.

-¿Te parece que esto es un sueño?- al terminar de decir estas gratas palabras, todo lo que había visto en vida no sería más que oscuridad, ya que mi adorado Adonis a una velocidad luz característica de su raza, se quito de un solo tirón sus pantalones quedando un poco erguido sobre mi por lo que pude apreciar su bien dotado atributo que resaltaba mucho más al estar en un ajustado bóxer de color negro lo que le daba a su cuerpo una palidez maravillosa - ¿Quieres sentir la realidad Bella? – a que se refería ahora? no pude seguir pensando con una mayor claridad ya que en un rápido movimiento abrió mis piernas con su fría rodilla lo que envío escalofríos por mi cuerpo para situarse sobre mi, pero me separaban unos 10 cms. de su cuerpo, lo anhelaba, lo deseaba dentro de mi ya, la espera me estaba matando.

-Ed.. waaaard… quiero sentir la realidad más de cerca – me regalo una preciosa sonrisa torcida de las suyas para ahora abrir mucho más mis piernas y situarse encima de mi cuerpo. – Dios, eres tan grande - ahora podía sentir toda la longitud de su erección entre mis muslos, esperando a que formáramos uno sólo.

-Te amo mi vida – mi respiración se vio interrumpida por unos helados labios que se movían primero lentamente sobre los míos para luego dejar paso a la pasión que nos embargaba en un momento como aquel, pero se separo sólo unos centímetros de mi boca para dejarme respirar –Quiero que seas mía, mi mujer- dijo exhalando su frio y dulce aliento sobre mi, mientras con su diestra bajaba lentamente por mi cadera hasta tomar un trozo de mis bragas, tomarlos en su mano y bajarla por mi cadera; pero al impulsar para que bajará las bragas note como sentía algo un poco duro entre mis muslos, pero a la vez suave, que ejercía una leve presión en mi.

-¿En en en qué mo momeeento te quitastes los bo bóxer? – dije jadeando, no lo podía creer por fin mi sueño se haría realidad.

-Sólo disfruta – pronuncio mi amado mientras volvía a tomar posesión de mis labios mientras que con sus pulgares estimula mis pezones, pero de pronto algo cambio en su mirada, mi cuerpo fue testigo de cómo su piel estaba sonrosada gracias a mi temperatura, pero sus ojos, se volvieron completamente fríos e inexpresivos.

-¿Leoncito que te sucede? – tenía un poco de miedo, tenía sobre mi a una estatua, que aunque no se dejará caer con su peso sobre mi, no dejaba de dar una señal por mínima que fuera de que estaba "vivo" literalmente.

-Bella, lo siento me deje llevar por la pasión, yo, yo no debí de haber llegado tan lejos, lo lamento – no lo podía creer, estuve a minutos de alcanzar el cielo de su mano y ahora esto, no podía hacer nada más que observar como se paraba de la cama y recogía su ropa colocándosela y saliendo a la velocidad luz de la habitación.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PORQUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! – fue mi grito, de dolor, rechazo, ira, de todo, me había dejado a punto mi "amado", me dejo con la sangre ardiente.

____________________________________________________________


	3. Infierno en el Lago

II El infierno en el lago.

EPOV  
"-Sólo disfruta- fue lo que le pronuncie a mi amada mientras se estremecía debajo de mi cuerpo, me encantaba sentir el sudor de su piel en la mía, escuchar el latido desenfrenado de su corazón mientras que con mis manos estimulaba sus pezones y sentir su aliento caliente viajar por mi fría garganta que en estos momentos ardía en llamas, pero no de sed, sino de deseo, me estaba hundiendo en una espiral de deseo que estaba consumiéndome por dentro, de pronto me di cuenta de que la cama en la cual estaba acostada Bella estaba coja, seguí mirando entre los besos que me daba mi amada y mis ojos fueron a parar al cabecero de la cama el cual tenía el lado superior derecho echo trizas, al percatarme y tomar conciencia de lo que había sucedido, me asalto la duda "y si con sólo besos, caricias, exploraciones leves había perdido el control, ¿Qué pasaría cuando el deseo me colmará los sentidos al penetrar el cuerpo de Bella? fue lo que pensé, mi Edward Hot me decía: sigue, sigue, ansias más su cuerpo, hazla tuya de una vez machote, pero mi Edward Angelical me decía: piensa bien en que dirección apuntas, si sólo con caricias y besos tienes coja la cama y un trozo de cabecero menos, ¿qué esperas hacer cuando entres en ella? recuerda que un segundo de placer puede ser la condena eterna de tú vida.  
-¿Leoncito que te sucede? – mi conciencia había aparecido al ver la simple destrucción que había causado momentos antes por estar segado del placer que me daba el sólo rozar el cuerpo cálido de Bella con el mío, pero, ¿qué podría hacer? Quería que cuando llegará el momento ideal, se pudiera repetir por toda la eternidad, pero me daba miedo, por lo que el autocontrol volvió a mi haciendo que mi cuerpo se quedará como una estatua; debía de hacer algo o si no Bella saldría lastimada y no quería que mi ángel sufriera, por lo tanto tendría que decirle la más grande de las mentiras dichas hasta ahora.  
-Bella, lo siento me deje llevar por la pasión, yo, yo no debí de haber llegado tan lejos, lo lamento – era cruel y despiadado un verdadero monstruo como mis antiguos tiempos, quería seguir, mi deseo, ahí quedo al momento de recuperar mi autocontrol que muchas veces odiaba. Me pare de la cama, recogí mi ropa y me la coloque para poder salir a la velocidad luz de esa habitación en donde se encontraba mi infierno, ¿su cuerpo o su sangre? Está vez era mejor omitir la respuesta.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PORQUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! – fue el desgarrador grito que escuche proveniente de la habitación en la que momentos antes intente dar rienda suelta a mi pasión contenida por casi un siglo de vida. La había herido en lo más hondo de su ser, era un monstruo verdaderamente por haber dejado a la mujer que amo con la "sopa caliente" y yo un pobre desgraciado que no sabía complacer a una mujer. Mis palabras habían taladrado su alma y su ego de mujer, ahora comprendía lo que significaba la palabra frustración, pero creía que tendría otra oportunidad, cual fue mi sorpresa que al rechazarla tantas veces, ella me dejo, sólo, triste y desvalido, sin vida."

BPOV

¿Vida? ¿Qué significaba esa palabra al ser yo misma la que había acabado con ella? Mi vida en el fondo la acabe yo misma al "aburrirme de que el cazador se comiera a su presa", malditas hormonas sólo quería pertenecerla a Edward en todo momento, pero llego un punto en el que no aguante más y decidí terminar con él, alejándome de la vida para sumirme en las oscuras sombras de la soledad, soledad que sería mi mejor amiga al irme a vivir a otro sitio, intentando escapar de los recuerdos que me atormentaban segundo a segundo, extrañando sus besos y caricias, anhelando sus brazos sobre protectores y su voz aterciopelada que me cantara al oído mientras el sueño empezaba a dominarme por las noches.

Al estar sentada en la pérgola me preguntaba ¿porqué Dios me permitía seguir con vida si había hecho sufrir a uno de sus más preciados ángeles?. El cielo se nublaba cada vez más, mientras de mis ojos emanaba mi propia lluvia interna, esperando que se mezclará con la que caía del cielo, a lo mejor por medio de esta se reflejaría mi sufrimiento, que lo cause yo sin medir las consecuencias ni el grado que tendrían a lo que ahora llamaría vida, pero que sería de ella sin mi Edward? ¿cómo podría vivir sin la razón de mi existencia no estaba a mi lado?. De pronto aprecia como la lluvia que caía de manera fina sobre mis cabellos empezaba a intensificarse cada vez más, el frio se estaba colando por mis huesos, tenía la disposición de quedarme ahí hasta que el sueño me venciera por completo bajo las lágrimas del cielo, pero de pronto escuche una vez en mi interior:

Bella, te necesito para vivir, vuelve amor

-¿Edward?- mi sub consciente me estaba jugando una mala pasada estaba segura de ello, el dolor se estaba vengando de mi a cada minuto.

Bella, ¿dónde estás? No concibo una vida sin ti, mi existencia es vacía si tú no estas aquí

-¿Edward, dónde estás?- mi mente trabaja al máximo posible para planear una disculpa en cuanto él apareciera, me convertiría en su esclava si me lo pedía, haría lo que fuera para estar con mi vampiro amado, pero al sacar tanta conclusión me di cuenta de algo, 1ºEdward me amaba, 2º me necesitaba, 3º sin mi no podía vivir, por lo que yo no podía estar sin él, pero la realidad fue cruda yo me había ido de mi antigua casa a un lugar más amplio, no sabía nada de él, pero si seguía pensando bajo la lluvia estaba segura de que moriría de hipotermia, así que decidí salir de la pérgola para dirigirme a la entrada de la mansión Swan la que ahora sería mi humilde hogar.

El crepúsculo ya había muerto, la noche se acercaba y mi amor por Edward era incondicional, mañana saldría el sol que me daría un incentivo para poder seguir viviendo hasta reencontrarme con Edward.

EPOV.

El olor dulzón a fresas y lavanda que estaba cerca al caer la lluvia se extinguió por completo y con ello mi esperanza por ese día de poder comprobar mis sospechas de saber si pertenecían a la misma dueña que había robado mi muerto corazón. Resignado caminaba bajo la lluvia de vuelta a mi humilde hogar, de pronto al hacer contacto a la manilla de la puerta mi mente escucho:

Edward, te amo, ¿dónde estás?

-¿Bella?- pero no podía olerla en el aire ni sentir el alocado latido de su corazón por lo que con la cabeza agachada entre en la mansión Cullen en donde me dirigí inmediatamente a mi habitación para poder acostarme en la cama para pensar, pensar en ella, la necesitaba como los humanos el aire para vivir y los vampiros la sangre para mantenerse. Poco a poco me daba cuenta de que por entre medio de la cortina de mi habitación se comenzaba a filtrar un tenue rayo de sol que logro incentivarme para salir a caminar, quizás encontraba algo entretenido, un animal salvaje quizás para alimentarme o conocer a mis nuevos vecinos, que por lo que se podía apreciar tenían mucho dinero aunque no sabíamos de que manera lo habían conseguido. Me duche y mientras enjabonaba mi cuerpo no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, en su cálida piel, sus sonrojadas mejillas, la dureza de sus pezones cuando los tocaba con mis pulgares, el calor que desprendía su centro cuando mi dureza estaba cerca de conquistar territorio desconocido, -uuuuf deja de pensar así Edward, sino tendrás que meterte al congelador para bajar eso que tienes entre las piernas- se notaba que la necesitaba ya que al sólo pensar en ella, mi Eddy Love cobraba vida propia, por lo que decidí apurarme para disfrutar del día.

Mientras caminaba por los alrededores podía ver como un bosque se extendía ante mis dorados ojos un hermoso bosque que me incitaba a entrar en él, yo un vampiro que cuidaba la naturaleza a excepción de cuando tenía que cazar, seguí por decirlo de alguna forma "el llamado de la selva" en este caso, "el llamado del bosque", introduciéndome cada vez más hasta llegar a la orilla de un precioso lago al cual le llegaban en muchas partes grandes cantidades de sombra, por lo que decidí quedarme aquí a observar un rato el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba ante mis ojos.

Al inspirar el aire, el mismo olor dulzón entro por mis fosas nasales mandando una señal de alerta, ¿sería posible acaso que fuera ella?, vote el aire e inhale de nuevo – si es el olor a fresas y lavanda de mi Bella- espere sólo unos segundos más y el acelerado ritmo de un corazón comenzó a emerger por la orilla contraria a la que yo me encontraba, pero gracias a mi excelente vista pude percatarme de que era mi Bella, -Dios, gracias –pensé; por lo que a una velocidad luz me escondí detrás de un grueso árbol el cual me permitiría observar que haría mi humana preferida.

Mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver que lentamente comenzaba a sacarse su ropa y quedar solamente en un conjunto color azul delante de mis depredadores ojos que sólo querían estar sobre ella. Bella lentamente comenzó a acariciarse por encima de su sostén sus pechos los cuales parecían estar más grandes que la última vez que los probé, su cara era un poema en verdad, reflejaba un placer que con el paso de los segundos iría aumentando y un amor incondicional, de pronto exclamo una palabra que llamo mi atención:

-Edward, Edward, Edward, imagino que eres tú mi vida.

La bestia que habitaba en mi interior en un 2 por 3 se encontraba desnudo y el pequeño Eddy Love estaba listo para la cacería, pero Bella quería seguir torturándome aunque ella no sabía que me encontraba en ese lugar, comenzó a bajar sus manos lenta y sensualmente por sus caderas hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas, se lamio los labios y tiro de las orillas hacia abajo quedando ante mis vista como Dios la trajo al mundo. Su cuerpo era de diosa, Afrodita se le quedaba chica a mi Bella, pero como no, quería jugar ella, así que lentamente abrió sus piernas e inspecciono el lugar con los ojos hasta que encontró una roca lo bastante grande como para sentarse encima de esta, por lo que fue y abrió de nuevo sus piernas, quedando toda su preciosa entrada al frente de mis hambrientos ojos que la distinguían a la distancia, comenzó nuevamente a acariciarse sus pezones y lamerse sus labios cuando con un mano trazo diminutos círculos por su costado pasando por su cintura y su vientre para luego dirigirse hasta su pelvis en donde paro por unos momentos y bajar lentamente hasta su abertura para poder con un dedo introducirse en su propio sexo con movimientos suaves mientras mi diosa cerraba sus ojos. Yo no quería acercarme, deseaba que terminará lo que había comenzado pero el gran Eddy Love a este paso necesitaba cariño por lo que al tiempo en que Bella se tocaba, yo acariciaba mi miembro suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, mientras gemía en voz baja para que ella no se diera cuenta; Bella era la diosa de la sexualidad, mientras se acariciaba se mordió involuntariamente sus labios por los cuales entre jadeos se escuchaba mi nombre Edward, el ritmo de mi mano aumento sobre mi miembro al ver que Bella introducía otro dedo en su sexo mientras cerraba los ojos y también aumentaba su ritmo mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban estando en todo su esplendor invitándome desde mi lugar a reemplazar esos dedos, pero Bella, Dios Bella estaba demasiado excitada, podía oler el aroma de su sexo a la distancia en la que me encontraba, llamándome a tomarla salvajemente sobre esa roca, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de tanto acariciarme mi cuerpo se empezó a tensar y el de Bella a arquearse de placer, el momento se acercaba, mi diosa abrió sus ojos oscuros por el deseo y de su boca salían profundos y sonoros jadeos mientras aumentaba más el ritmo de su mano en su interior y mis ojos se abrían como platos al ver que de ella llegaba felizmente al orgasmo, yo para no quedarme atrás aumente el ritmo sobre mi miembro tensándome entero y sujetándome al tronco del árbol mientras escuchaba como sobre la roca se escuchaba un nombre aunque no pude distinguir si fue jadeo o grito porque ese fue el incentivo que tuve para terminar con mi orgasmo.

-Edwaaaaaaaaard- grito mi Bella a la distancia.

-Bella – susurré, pero enterrando mi mano en el tronco del árbol.

Sin duda alguna este fue un infierno no poder hacerle el amor a mi Bella, pero lo fue más el que estaba observando como ella al terminar se vestía rápidamente y se alejaba del lugar corriendo, mientras el olor a su excitación quedaba en el aire que respiraba que animaba a mi miembro a querer más, por lo que de una rápida zambullida termine en el lago sintiendo en el aire a mi amada Bella.

Gracias a Anjudark que me enseño como se subían las historias y los capítulos, gracias por tú paciencia y por escucharme cuando tengo algún problema.


	4. Espionaje, Mojada y Sexy

III Espionaje, mojada y sexy.

BPOV

No sabía en realidad que era lo que me había empujado a visitar ese día el cercano bosque que se encontraba en los alrededores de la mansión Swan, pero era algo mucho superior a mis fuerzas; el ambiente era el indicado, la soledad se respiraba entrando por todos los poros de mi piel mientras se colocaba hasta mi corazón haciendo que me lamentará cada vez más por haber terminado con Edward. Al llegar a un tipo de claro, se encontraba en el centro un precioso lago que me incitaba a bañarme en el, quizás un poco de agua helada hiciera que mis hormonas se relajaran, porque sólo tenía en mente la palabra sexo y Edward, pero me había dado cuenta de que ambas eran incompatibles y no podía tener ambas si amaba en verdad a Edward tendría que renunciar a lo que quedaba de mi existencia humana en castidad y pureza. Comencé a acercarme por una de las orillas del lago hasta llegar a una roca en la que caía perfectamente sentada, de pronto un olor demasiado dulce llego hasta mi nariz, el olor de un vampiro; a lo lejos pude divisar una silueta de 1.80 centímetros aproximadamente que se escondió de manera rápida detrás del tronco de un árbol. - ¿Sería posible que fuera él? – mi corazón comenzó a latir de una manera desenfrenada ante la sola idea de que fuera Edward quien estuviera en las cercanías del lago, inmediatamente mi cuerpo reacciono ante la posible suposición de tener a Edward junto conmigo; mis pezones se apretaban de una manera dolorosa en el encaje del sostén, mientras que en bajo vientre un calor empezó a causar estragos en mi entrada, de sólo pensar que estaba cerca de él aunque no fuera posible verlo, ya me excitaba de sobre manera. No me importaba si realmente no era él, confiaba ciegamente en mi instinto y no cabía alguna posibilidad de equivocación por lo que una loca idea cruzo por mi mente, más que loca idea, fue una bastante caliente. Comencé a desvestirme quedando solamente en ropa interior, un precioso conjunto de color azul el preferido de mi Edward. No sabía muy bien como iba el asunto, pero las vagas nociones que tenía serían mi salvación y tentación para mi Edward que estaba escondido mirando aunque él no se diera cuenta de que yo lo había visto. Lentamente empecé a acariciar mis pechos sobre el encaje y morderme mi labio inferior, en realidad era bastante placentero hasta el momento por lo que seguí, llegando a un momento en que exclame:

-Edward, Edward, Edward, imagino que eres tú mi vida. – Como desearía que fueran sus sabias manos las que recorrieran el mapa de mi cuerpo y me provocarán todo el placer que yo misma me originaba, decidiendo sacarme la ropa que me estorbaba el sostén y las bragas quedando como Dios me trajo al mundo; inspeccione el lugar para ver si distinguía a Edward y cuando distinguí su cabellera cobriza entre los ramajes verdes, abrí sensualmente mis piernas, pero quería que Edward gozará de una mejor vista, sabía que era algo hot, pero lo necesitaba, divise una roca y me senté en ella por lo que abrí mis piernas nuevamente y comencé a acariciar mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi vagina en donde lentamente introduje uno de mis dedos y la sensación fue maravillosa, el placer era intenso ya que lo movía de adentro hacia afuera en repetidas ocasiones provocándome suaves gemidos al comienzo que tenían el nombre de –Edward- mientras mordía sensualmente mis labios aumentando a la vez el ritmo de mi mano, introducía otro dedo y podía ver por entre medio de mis ojos cerrados como mis pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente, mi cuerpo estaba sudoroso y mis gemidos sólo decían Edward, a mi nariz llegaba el olor de mi excitación, el olor de mi sexo mojado que sólo quería que mis dedos fueran reemplazado por otra "cosa", de pronto mi cuerpo levemente se tenso y incremente la velocidad de mis dedos abriendo mis ojos, quería que Edward apreciará ese momento tan esperado estando con la vista en un punto fijo, aunque estuviera cegada por el deseo, hasta que ya no pude aguantar más y dije en un grito sofocado:

- Edwaaaaaaaaard- mientras el orgasmo dominaba mi cuerpo. Espere un poco y aún con el cuerpo tembloroso me vestí con mi ropa no importando el sudor ni el olor a excitación que tenía, sólo que el terminar de ponerme toda la ropa salí corriendo en dirección hacia la mansión Swan, en donde quería darme una buena ducha para que me bajará el calentón que tenía.

EPOV

-Señor perdóname por lo que he hecho, pero su cuerpo es una tentación y yo hace mucho tiempo que vivo en constante pecado a su lado, te pido que tengas compasión de mi si es que no llego virgen al matrimonio, ruega por mi y por mi autocontrol, Amén. – Fue la oración que dije al salir del lago y vestirme con mi ropa, aún sintiendo ese olor del cuerpo de Bella en el ambiente, queriendo ser yo ahora él que le prodigará semejante placer a esta diosa de la sexualidad.

Corría siguiendo ese olor que me nublaba los sentidos, quería besarla ahora ya, marcarla por toda la eternidad como mi mujer. Seguí el alucinante olor hasta la mansión de los Swan, esperen, ¿había llegado a la mansión que estaba construida en las cercanías de la mansión Cullen? – Eddie Love parece que tendremos que hacerle una visita a nuestra vecina- me decía a mi mismo –Edward tienes que hacerla tuya ahora, lo más pronto que puedas- era mi conversación conmigo mismo, mientras escalaba una de las murallas para llegar a la ventana que daba a una habitación, por las características era la de los huéspedes, salí de aquel lugar y el olor a fresas me llamaba cada vez más, mi tua cantante estaba cantando con su olor para mi, son darme cuenta fui a parar a la habitación de Bella, la que era completamente distinta a la que tenía en su antigua habitación , está era en colores suaves, pero los accesorios que tenía reflejaban a una mujer adulta, colores rojos, dorados, y lilas eran los que predominaban, al centro su cama, a la izquierda de esta un velador, inspeccionaba atentamente el lugar, cuando una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos:

_Anoche, anoche soñé contigo,  
soñaba que te besaba y que te acorralaba  
y ahora dale sin miedo  
hasta que se rompa el suelo_

-¿De cuando que Bella se sabe estas canciones con un alto contenido sexual?- fue la pregunta que me hice en voz alta y de inmediato la voz se callo por completo – me pillaron- pero mi sorpresa era mayor porque por un lado de la habitación había una puerta y desde su interior se escuchaba el loco latido de un corazón por lo que sin miedo me acerque hasta la puerta, -¿qué estaría haciendo Bella ahí dentro?- estaba demasiado ansioso por lo que al escuchar como caían unas prendas con mi buen oído, sólo una palabra se me vino a la mente: ducha. Sentía como si estuviera latiendo mi corazón a una velocidad luz, pero eran sólo imaginaciones mías puesto que estaba "muerto" y mi corazón no latía, mi ansiedad aumento cuando escuche el sonido del agua caer al piso de la ducha y después como su caída se hacia más lenta por lo que presumí que el agua se deslizaba por el cuerpo de mi Bella.

"_La tentación se convierte en pecado cuando no te puedes resistir a ella"  
_

Era hombre antes de ser vampiro, curioso por lo demás por lo que con un movimiento sigiloso gire la manilla de la puerta a la vez que entraba decidido al baño.

BPOV

Había llegado cansada y sudada, por razones obvias por lo que decidí irme a dar una ducha. Lentamente mientras me quitaba la ropa cantaba una canción, en el fondo quería que Edward donde quisiera que se encontrase la escuchara:

_Anoche, anoche soñé contigo,  
soñaba que te besaba y que te acorralaba  
y ahora dale sin miedo  
hasta que se rompa el suelo_

Pero de pronto cuando pare para tomar aire escuche una voz aterciopelada desde afuera del baño:

--¿De cuando que Bella se sabe estas canciones con un alto contenido sexual? – no podía ser cierto, Edward estaba solo a unos míseros centímetros de mi y yo aquí en la ducha, sin embargo no me opondría si alguien me pasaba el jabón por la espalda. Por lo tanto como era una necesidad fisiológica gire la llave de agua y una vez que estaba la temperatura cálida me metí dentro de la ducha, mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo borrándome las huellas de la excitación por lo sucedido en el lago. Al dar vuelta la espalda y mirar hacia la pared sentí como se abría y cerraba la puerta del baño y un dulce olor llegaba hasta mí.

-Por fin llegas, te estaba esperando- no sabía muy bien de donde salieron esas palabras pero era evidente que era el deseo que hacía uso de mi boca.

-Seguí tú olor que traía loco desde el lago – era él entonces, lentamente me di vuelta y quede expuesta a su mirada acariciante que me recorría de arriba abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, ante tal observación mi cuerpo reacciono solo, mis pezones se pusieron erector y me dolían un poco mientras que mi piel seguía mojada por la fina lluvia de la regadera.

-¿Quieres ayudarme Edward?- estaba loca, no había duda de ello ya, me rechazaría y era por lo que yo lo había dejado su rechazo.

-Por supuesto, como te gustaría, ¿fuerte o suave?- no, otra vez ese juego de palabras con doble sentido.

-Cómo sea de tú agrado, aunque quisiera de las 2 maneras- al terminar de decir esto camino con pasos amenazantes hacia, me miro con una sonrisa lasciva mientras se desnudaba, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, mi corazón latía a todo ritmo, mientras que Edward se metía junto a mi en la ducha, mojándose a su vez con el agua de la llegadera y tomaba mis nalgas firmemente acercándome a su excitado miembro, yo jadeaba en su pecho, el solo sentirlo me hacía estremecer.

-Bella, te necesito- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de fundir sus labios son los míos, mientras sacaba una de las manos de mis nalgas y la dirigía de una manera tortuosa hacía mi pezón adolorido el cual comenzó a masajear con su mano aliviando esa angustia que sentía. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en los azulejos del baño con mi espalda arqueada por lo que podía sentir toda su dureza contra mi sexo. Separo sus labios de los míos sólo para dirigirlos ahora a mi otro pezón lamiéndolo primero con la punta de su fría lengua, para después morderlos levemente; la mano que tenía en la otra nalga se fue acercando a la entrada de mi sexo haciendo que involuntariamente abriera mis piernas en donde gemía su nombre al aire caliente y excitado del momento. Cerré mis ojos al sentir como introducía un dedo dentro de mi mientras acariciaba de manera lenta de adentro hacia afuera para después ir incrementando los movimientos, ahora su boca se dirigía a mi oído y podía sentir como su lengua jugueteaba con el lóbulo de este , de nuevo comencé a gemir en su cuello ahora, pero entre tanto deseo, coordine algunas frases:

_Quiero sentirte en mí  
Quiero saborear tu piel  
Acogerte entre mis labios  
Y envolverte con mi calor_

-Bella- decía mi amado –Beeee llaaaa- mientras introducía otro dedo en mi interior – Tócame- eso no era una simple petición, por lo que dirigí mi mano a su miembro y primero empecé a tocarlo levemente por la punta para después seguir ascendiendo por toda su longitud, cuando ya estaba bien erecto lo tome entre mis manos ahora mientras yo seguía con mis piernas abiertas y sus dedos obraban maravillas en mi cuerpo, con movimientos seguros subía y bajaba mis manos por él, Edward empezó a tensar su cuerpo, por lo que una necesidad suya saco sus dedos de mi y se apoyo en los azulejos él ahora. No lo dude un instante, el agua ya no corría por mi cuerpo, pero me acerque con movimientos felinos hacia él quién abrió los ojos como platos al ver que me agachaba enfrente suyo para quedar a la altura de su sexo, por lo que con mis manos descendí desde su ombligo pasando por sus oblicuos hasta llegar ante tal preciado tesoro el cual se erguía de manera majestuosa ante mis hambrientos labios, cerrando los ojos me acerque a él, mientras abría mi boca y exhalaba mi cálido aliento sobre él, Edward tembló un poco, era una buena señal, así que tome la decisión de empezar a lamérselo mientras veía como Edward cerraba sus ojos y se agarraba a la baranda que tenía la ducha, después de un corto tiempo lo introduje en mi boca absorbiendo la esencia dulce de mi amado el cual termino con su orgasmo y estallando en mí.

-Bella, Dios, -jadeo con fuerza- yo, yo… te amo- y acto seguido me beso apasionadamente mientras me empotraba contra la pared del baño, bajando por mi cuello con sus besos, pasando por mis senos, en donde mordió mis pezones, después bajo lamiendo mi piel hasta llegar a mi ombligo donde soplo levemente en el, por lo que mi cuerpo entero se tenso, siguió bajando hábilmente hasta llegar a mi pubis y exhalo su aliento sobre el, dirigió su mirada cargada de deseo hacia mi, como pidiendo permiso, por lo que abrí mis piernas lo suficientemente como para que tuviera un mejor acceso, me tomo de las nalgas y lentamente comenzó a lamer mi sexo, primero suave, después aumento el poder de sus lamidas para hacerlas algo más fuerte, por lo que me aferre a sus hombros, mi cuerpo se empezaba ya a tensar, pero de pronto entre tanto placer sentí algo frío en mi interior, que me acariciaba mis paredes de una manera casi dolorosa de tanto placer que me daba, me amaba de eso no cabía duda alguna, no era sexo, era nuestro amor el que manifestaríamos en un rato más al unir nuestros cuerpos; mi cuerpo se arqueo ahora completamente jadeando o más bien gritando mientras Edward aumentaba su velocidad por lo que llegue al orgasmo de inmediato.

-Edward te te aa aaamo, te necesito a ti dentro de mi ahora… por … favor- mientras mi león se pasaba la lengua por sus labios disfrutando de mi esencia de mujer.

-Soy tú esclavo esta noche, haz de mí lo que quieras- me dijo tomándome entre sus brazos mientras cortaba el agua de la ducha y nos dirigíamos a mi habitación para ahora amarnos libremente, uniendo nuestras razas y pieles.

**Bueno, muy buenas noches a todas, ¿les gusto el capi? Espero que si y mucho. No me maten por haberlo dejado ahí, pero ya ustedes saben que lo bueno se hace esperar un poco jejeje. Ya saben que un review es mi paga y con ello quedo muy feliz. **

**Muchas gracias a: **_**taaniaahCullen, Inmans, AnJuDark, rosu, angelic-layer, quienes me han agregado a favoritos, dejan su comentario o ambas. **_

_**Cualquier critica constructiva o sugerencia, duda, etc. no duden en hacérmelo saber.**_

_**Cuidense, BlackCullen.**_


	5. Infierno, Cielo y Paraíso,Eres Un Ángel?

_**Capitulo IV**_

Infierno, Cielo, Paraíso, Eres Un Ángel?  


EPOV

"_Quiero sentirte en mí  
Quiero saborear tu piel  
Acogerte entre mis labios  
Y envolverte con mi calor"_

Esas frases que coordino Bella me hacían perder poco a poco la cabeza o lo que me quedaba de ella, sabía en mi interior que de esta noche no pasaría, no lo podría aplazar más ya, las sensaciones que provocaba en mi cuerpo el como introducía mis dedos en su interior no tenia precio en verdad, al susurrar su nombre no pude menos que pedirle que me tocara, quería sentir la suavidad y calidez de su piel contra la fría de la mía, esta mujer me quería torturar en verdad empezaba por la punta y ascendía cada vez más hasta que lo tomo en sus manos subiendo y bajando con movimientos lentos por mi Eddi Love, me tense en el acto y saque mis deditos de su interior , mientras me apoyaba en los azulejos del baño, Bella se acerco lentamente hacia mi y se agachaba enfrente de mi gran erección, estaba realmente asombrado, -¿no sería capaz en la ducha o si? – pasaba sus manos por mi ombligo hasta que sus ojos hambrientos se detuvieron en el mástil de la bandera que se erguía de manera fantástica, casi rozando lo irreal, abrió sus labios y los acerco hasta mi, exhalando su aliento sobre mi sexo lo que me provoco que temblará un poco producto del placer que me embargaba en esos momentos y ya no tuve vuelta atrás porque empezó a lamerlo de manera muy consciente, hasta que llego un momento en que me afirme a la baranda porque ahora había decidido meterlo en su caliente boca, absorbiendo mi esencia ya que había estallado en su boca.

-Bella, Dios, -jadeo con fuerza- yo, yo… te amo- mientras la empotraba contra la pared y bajaba por su cuerpo hasta llevar a su pubis en donde exhale mi aliento mientras la miraba con mis ojos cegados por el deseo, pidiéndole permiso a lo cual mi ángel abrió sus piernas dejándome un acceso perfecto hacia su húmedo y cálido centro el cual comencé a lamer primero suave y después más fuerte, Bella se comenzaba a tensar cuando decidí ponerle un poco más de complejidad a lo que hacía introduciendo en su cuerpo uno de mis fríos dedos el cual fue absorbido por su calor y fuego interno para dar comienzo a moverlo entre sus paredes, sentía como le provocaba un poco de dolor a lo mejor pero este era superado miles de veces por el placer que le daba a la vez, podría decirse que "es un dolor que causa placer", se entregaba de una forma tan hermosa que si hubiese sido humano en estos momentos lloraría de la felicidad que me daba mi amada, a pesar de que yo fuera un vampiro, me necesitaba en estos momentos tanto ella como yo, no sería solo sexo, haríamos el amor si Dios lo permitía y la haría muy feliz comenzando ahora mismo al incrementar la velocidad de mis dedos en su interior por lo cual llego al orgasmo en mis dedos, mi ángel solo exclamo con voz acelerada y jadeante una orden para mi, no tendría ocasión de rechazarla, ya la había hecho sufrir muchas veces por la misma razón y mi amada en su infinita bondad y amor que me profesaba a pesar de ser un ángel peligroso para ella se entregaría a mi, sin condiciones, porque me amaba por sobre todas las cosas del mundo.

-Edward te te aa aaamo, te necesito a ti dentro de mi ahora… por … favor – mientras me pasaba mi lengua por los labios, disfrutando del sabor único e inigualable de mi amada Bella, dulce y cálida como ella misma.

-Seré tú esclavo esta noche, haz de mí lo que quieras- estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, lo que me pidiera lo haría, si me pedía parar con el dolor de mi muerto corazón lo haría, en fin, la cargue en mis brazos y de paso cerraba la llave de la ducha para dirigirme a su habitación en la cual conocería el paraíso de mi mano, uniéndonos de la manera física en la que se manifestaba nuestro amor, ya nos encontrábamos unidos en alma, mi alma que tantos años espero por ella, que estuve a punto de perderla infinidad de veces y ahora se llevaría a cabo uno de sus más preciados sueños, entregarse a mi, al monstruo que era, tenía un poco de miedo en verdad, era sabido por todos que la primera vez de las mujeres, muchas por no decir la gran mayoría sangraba y me esperaba que mi autocontrol estaría presente para no devorarme a Bella de un gran mordisco, el cual disfrutaría al probar su droga, pero no podría regalarle noches como la que le daría a continuación y teníamos toda la eternidad por delante para seguir profesándonos nuestro incondicional amor, amor que rompió las barreras del tiempo y de la raza, una unión de una bestia con la bella.

-¿Edward?, te sientes bien es que de repente te has quedado muy callado, ¿te estas arrepintiendo ya? – ahora si que Bella estaba mal, de solo pensar en lo que haríamos me estaba excitando ya por lo que mi adorada se dio cuenta y paso una de sus pierna hacia mi otro lado quedando prácticamente sentada en mis brazos y sobre mi erección que tenía sed de ella.

- Por lo que te has dado cuenta y sientes abajo tuyo, ¿crees que me estoy arrepintiendo?- Y dicho esto la bese con una pasión que había estado demasiado contenida para mi gusto en la ducha, le mordisqueé los labios sin rozar mis colmillos con ellos, ella acalorada abrió su boca y pude entrar a ese maravilloso paraíso, como antesala a lo que se vendría en unos momentos; mi lengua atrevida se paseo por cada recoveco y más allá de su boca, juntándose con la de ella e iniciando una danza lenta y sensual donde estábamos entregados al placer que nos producían nuestras juguetonas lenguas.

Lentamente me separe de ella porque le estaba siendo demasiado dificultoso respirar y quería que en lo posible gimiera o gritara mi nombre esta noche, quería ser el centro de su atención. El momento había llegado me encontraba con Bella sentada a horcajadas sobre mi, pero sin tener una penetración todavía, aunque si fuera una penetración mental esta claro que a estas alturas iríamos en la segunda ronda como mínimo, pero quería hacer las cosas bien y que no me dominara el monstruo que habitaba en mi interior.

-No, ya confirme de sobra con lo que estoy sintiendo que ahora me harás tú mujer y que tendremos muchas veces más, no sabes el tiempo que he estado esperando que te decidieras amor, sé que todo estará bien porque TE AMO, eres mi vida, la razón por la que me levanto todos los días y por la que me acuesto para soñar contigo y tú perfección. – Bella, era mi perdición, desearía ser humano solo para llorar en su pecho, derramar lagrimas de felicidad mientras uníamos nuestro cuerpos en un ritmo suave y eterno que nos marcaría de por vida.

-Bella, por ti existo, si tú no estas el mañana para mi ya no existe, no tendría una finalidad seguir aquí, ahora que nos entregaremos en cuerpo, sólo quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz de este mundo, quiero sentirte en toda la extensión de la palabra mientras alcanzamos el paraíso de la mano, ahora me siento completo, el saber que espere tantos años por ti por fin será reflejada de la forma que queremos, sabes que tienes mi corazón muerto en tú poder, pero también tienes que saber que mi alma está unida a la tuya desde aquel día en que cruzamos nuestros ojos por primera vez en la cafetería, no sé… TE AMO, ERES MI VIDA- y diciendo esto la bese nuevamente mientras la reclinaba cuidadosamente sobre la cama que se mostraba majestuosa ante nuestros ojos, único testigo por primera vez de nuestro puro amor.

-Edward… no sabes lo feliz que me haces, te amo tanto eres mi vida- mi ángel, como la necesitaba, mi sexo estaba duro ya a raíz de la prolongación de la espera, pero quería darle más placer si me era posible para que se hiciera más llevadero para ella.

-Shhhhh… calla Bella- mientras comenzaba con lo que sería nuestro deleite, mordía su labio inferior mientras ella abría su boca dejando escapar su cálido aliento sobre mi fría piel, nuestras lenguas de inmediato se reconocieron, eran como unas bailarinas de tanto: apasionadas y sensuales que tenían vida propia al hacer contacto entre ellas. Mis manos bajaban por sus hombros mientras me separaba de su dulce boca para poder besar sus hombros suaves y seguir la curvatura de estos por su cuello al cual le dedique especial atención al ser mi mayor tentación, lo lamía despacio y en el lado en que se ubicaba su vena cardiaca daba pequeños mordisco en los cuales mis colmillos suavemente rozaban la piel de Bella generando en ella pequeños temblores y en el aire se comenzaba ligeramente a sentir más calor y el olor de su excitación.

Prosiguiendo con mi ardua labor llegue a sus gloriosos senos, suaves y grandes los cuales fueron zambullidos por mi boca uno a cada tiempo mientras sentía las manos de mi amada despeinarme los cabellos y gemir bajito mi nombre, lentamente los tomaba entre mis manos con gran adoración mientras sus erectos pezones me tentaban a morderlos, estaba noche quería morder el cuerpo entero de Bella, no tendría recoveco que mi boca y manos recorrieran antes de adueñarme de su gran tesoro.

-Ed Ed… waaaard… no me dejes, quiero más… dame más de ti- me volvería loco, un vampiro loco de deseo era ahora, baje besando su costado hasta posicionarme en su cintura donde encontré su ombligo en el cual sople mi frio aliento sobre el provocando una erección mayor en sus pezones lo cual por un minuto me desvío de mi propósito, pero luego con la punta húmeda de mi lengua recorría todo el contorno de su ombligo, mientras sujetaba a mi amada por sus caderas, hasta que hundí mi lengua en su ombligo notando el estremecimiento en su cuerpo deleitándome con las sensaciones que le creaba, la deseaba como un alcohólico al mejor de los vinos, como un adicto a su droga.

-Bella, ¿te gusta lo que te hago? – sabía la respuesta pero quería oírla de sus labios.

-Si, pero yo también quiero jugar- con mi ayuda ahora cambiamos los papeles, yo quedando abajo mientras ella sobre mi sentada en mi rodillas –Dios, ten piedad de mi- en sus ojos ahora lujuriosos me daba cuenta de sus propósitos.

Se acerco felinamente a mi, mientras dejaba que su sedoso cabello acariciará mi erección, luego acercaba sus pezones a esta y el contraste era magnifico, ambos duros para darle placer al otro, beso mis oblicuos dirigiéndose hacia mi muy estimulado miembro que esperaba ansioso por su entrada, pero quería hacerme sufrir, por lo que lo lamía y acariciaba mientras yo ponía los ojos blancos ante tal grado de placer que me ofrecía, ahora podía sentir toda su calidez rodeando mi sexo que estaba muy feliz de estar en ella, su cara era de satisfacción plena, pero ahora no dejaría que el placer me llevará no quería terminar antes que ella, así que la aparte gentilmente de mi, invirtiendo ahora las posiciones, volviendo a quedar yo arriba y ella abajo, sin más preámbulo me dirigí a sus pezones que me llamaban a gritos, los lamia gustosos, con mis manos masajeaba sus caderas, comenzando a dejar un regadero de besos sobre la separación de sus pechos descendiendo por su cintura, pasando por su ombligo, besando el hueso de su cadera y besar su pelvis sujetando ahora si fuerte sus caderas sin llegar a provocarle daño alguno.

Mire una vez sus ojos y su cuerpo respondió de mi silenciosa pregunta abriendo sus piernas dejándome una vista de su sexo que estaba levemente mojado ya por lo que baje con besos hasta llegar a su entrada e introducir un dedo en ella al cual Bella se apretó contra el mientras se me escapaba una tonta sonrisa, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, lento, suave, moderado, fuerte, marcaba mi ritmo, agache más mi cabeza y comencé a lamer su néctar de los dioses el cual era abundante para un peregrino en el desierto como yo, -quiero más- por lo que con ayuda de mis benditos dedos deje a mi vista sus pliegues internos los cuales con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño los mordí suavemente a la vez que mi lengua bebía de lo que había en sus labios internos, la sorpresa de Bella fue tal que por un acto reflejo de su cuerpo apretó sus piernas entorno a mi cabeza enterrando más en ella, arqueando sus caderas por lo que tuve un mejor acceso a sus hermosos y húmedos labios mi cabello estaba totalmente alborotado por sus manos, cuando llego al orgasmo saque mi cabeza de aquel paraíso y la mire penetrantemente con mis ojos que reflejaban amor y deseo por ella, inclinándome hacia su cara me lamio mis labios probando el sabor de su esencia en mi boca, mientras nuestros sexos se rozaban anticipando el tan ansiado momento de la unión, con mi rodilla abrí un poco más sus muslos, mis labios se dirigieron a su boca diciéndole –TE AMO- mientras introducía mi lengua dentro de ella, nuestros sexos se friccionaban entre ellos, por lo que mi ángel me rodeo por las caderas con sus piernas, quedando en su entrada perfectamente lubricada para mi, aumente la presión de mi beso, introduciéndome así en su húmedo y cálido cuerpo de manera lenta pero segura, entraba y salía metiéndome cada vez más en ella, hasta que tope con su barrera – Señor confío en ti- y dando un certero empujón entre en ella, sintiendo la rigidez y tensión de su cuerpo alrededor de mi palpitante miembro, sintiendo como Bella enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda y se separaba de mi boca soltando todo el aire en un grito de dolor, resbalando por sus mejillas algunas lágrimas.

BPOV

Todo lo que había vivido antes era solo una antesala a lo que vendría, no sabía como aquel enorme miembro de Edward entraría en mi, siendo que era un poco estrecha pero confiaba en que la naturaleza era sabia. El sexo de Edward estaba a puertas de mi vagina, profundizaba su beso fue entrando de a poco en mi, hasta que sentí algo desgarrarse en mi interior.

Dolor  
Más dolor.

Esto era el infierno en mi cuerpo. Parecía que me hubiesen desgarrado por dentro, involuntariamente de mis ojos salieron lagrimas y no pude contener el grito que se me escapo.

"Tonta debiste saber que pasaría esto" – me decía mientras me acostumbraba a aquel intruso que yo había consentido a unirnos prueba de nuestro amor.

EPOV

El temible olor a sangre llego a mi nariz, estaba concentrado, como lo describía Bella – oxido y sal- mis ojos automáticamente se oscurecieron por el deseo de sed contenido, pero había algo mas importante ahora. Bella lloraba por mi culpa, era un monstruo.

-No te preocupes Edward, tengo que adaptarme a ti, es normal que pase esto, dame unos segundos, Te Amo- el tiempo pareció detenerse hasta que la sentí empujar en contra mi, por lo que me enterré más en ella y quedando más atrapado entre sus piernas. Lento y suave. Constancia y cariño. Mis movimientos eran certeros, los podía notar en la cara de satisfacción de Bella, en sus gemidos contra mi boca, en mi oído, hicieron que me descontrolará lo que provoco el aumento de mis movimientos su rapidez y fuerza, mi boca besaba los pechos de Bella, mientras que ella se aferraba a mis hombros y entrelazaba con piernas por mi espalda. Sin dudas esto era el cielo

-¿Te gusta así Bella?-

-Más rá… pido por por fa… fa… vor- era una orden para mi por lo que me descontrole totalmente y pase a lamer su cuello, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos unidos, pero cuando nuestros cuerpos se tensaron me dirigí a su cuello el cual mordí sin herirla mientras aumentaba mucho más los movimientos. Ella se tenso alrededor mío, comenzó a temblar y yo con ella, quería que nos fuéramos juntos, por lo que salí totalmente de ella con mi miembro palpitante solo para introducirme con fuerza en ella dando unos movimientos más violentos en ella sintiendo como mi ingle se tensaba y amenazaba con explotar.

-Bellaaaaaaa – grite liberándome dentro de su sexo. Esto era el paraíso de la mano de mi amada.

-Edwaaaaaard- grito acogiendo en su sexo y entrañas lo que de mi había recibido, temblando fuertemente en mis brazos.

Nos quedamos estáticos unos minutos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron un poco, sin salir de ella le dije:

-Eres un ángel Bella, no sabes cuanto te amo vida mía-

-Eres el único ángel que me amará por siempre Edward, te amo leoncito- diciendo esto nos besamos suavemente y colocándonos de costado en la cama, porque a Bella se le cerraron casi solos sus ojos chocolate, pero seguíamos unidos, nuestros sexos, nuestras mentes, nuestras almas y nuestros corazones, pero lo más importante era que estaba unido nuestro amor en si.

***La escritora está rojita a más no poder***

**¿Alguien quedo insatisfecha con el capitulo?**

**¿Alguna duda, sugerencia o critica constructiva con respecto al fic?**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos estamos leyendo, se cuidan mucho.**

**Atte. BlackCullen.**


	6. Vampiro I

**Los personajes le pertenecen por enteros a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama de la historia y las circunstancias en las cuales ocurre.**

**La historia es hot, diría yo que bastante lemmon, 0así que es para mayores de edad, +18, si eres menor de edad, lees bajo tú responsabilidad.**

**********************************************************************************************

**Capitulo V**

**Vampiro I**

**BPOV**

Dolor.

Más dolor.

El sentir su gran sexo en mi interior produjo que se me acabará el aire de pronto, llenaba todo mi ser, no había espacio en mi interior que no fuera ocupado por su helado miembro, que en mi cuerpo se sentía solo un poco frio; no podía negar que al sentirlo dentro de mi cuando cruzo la barrera, fue doloroso, lacerante, esto tendría que ser el infierno en mi cuerpo, me había desgarrado por dentro, mis ojos estaban abiertos al principio desbordándose por ellos traicioneras lagrimas testigos del dolor que había en mi cuerpo, no pude reprimir el grito que salió de mi garganta, pero yo sabía que pasaría eso, solo que el momento no era en un principio tan espectacular y tal vez era un poco estrecha en mi interior para Edward, lo que hacia más dificultoso nuestro comienzo haciendo el amor.

El olor a oxido y sal llego hasta las aletas de mi nariz, sangre, claro, ese pequeño detalle de la primera vez, no podía ser yo la excepción a la regla, los ojos de Edward se volvieron obscuros de sed, pero no por ello dejaban de mirarme con amor y preocupación en el fondo de su ser.

-No te preocupes Edward, tengo que adaptarme a ti, es normal que pase esto, dame unos segundos, Te Amo- pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos por lo que empuje en contra de sus caderas, a la vez que Edward quedaba totalmente enterrado en mí, atrapado entre mis piernas, donde me gustaría que se quedará toda la vida. Lento y suave. Constancia y cariño. Sus movimientos eran perfectos, lo que provoco que al paso del tiempo, el dolor me causaba placer, gemía en su boca, en su oído y al parecer esto lo descontrolo más haciendo que sus movimientos se hicieran más fuertes y rápidos, alcanzo el cielo de la mano de Edward.

-¿Te gusta así Bella?- esto era maravilloso en verdad.

-Más rá… pido por por fa… fa… vor- entre gemidos Edward me respondió lamiendo mi cuello y después suavemente lo mordía sin llegar a hacerme daño, los movimientos aumentaron por lo que me tense alrededor del miembro de Edward, el orgasmo estaba por llegar, mi amado se tenso también, íbamos a alcanzar el paraíso juntos, así que sentí que salía de mi cuerpo para luego entrar con una fuerte embestida que hizo que mis ojos se pusieran blancos por el placer que me daba ahora haciendo sus entradas y salidas mucho más fuertes y violentos, en mi cuerpo note la tensión verdadera de Edward y que ya pronto explotaría, ya nada me importaba, solo llegar al paraíso de sus manos.

-Bellaaaaaaa –su voz me llevaba al cielo aparte de su cuerpo.

-Edwaaaaaard- grite, acogiendo en mis entrañas su frio semen y una parte de este se derramaba por entre mis muslos sudorosos. Nos quedamos estáticos unos minutos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron un poco, sin salir de mi, mi amado león pronuncio unas palabras que me emocionaron de sobremanera.

-Eres un ángel Bella, no sabes cuanto te amo vida mía-

-Eres el único ángel que me amará por siempre Edward, te amo leoncito- diciendo esto nos besamos suavemente y colocándonos de costado en la cama, mis ojos se cerraron casi solos, pero seguíamos unidos, nuestros sexos, nuestras mentes, nuestras almas y nuestros corazones, pero lo más importante era que estaba unido nuestro amor en si.

"_Me encontraba en mi ducha y al frente tenía a mi milagro personal que se acercaba de manera borrosa a mi, algo me dificultaba ver, a lo mejor sería el vapor, no lo sabía en si, sólo sentí la presión de los labios de Edward en mi boca, después como abría mis piernas jugaba con su lengua en mi sexo, sus lametazos, sus besos ardientes por mi piel, sus brazos que me cargaron hacia mi habitación y que me depositaban suavemente en mi cama, me besaba, acariciaba, me hacía el amor con la vista y sus manos, me preparaba jugando con sus dedos y lengua en mi interior, el sabor de su aliento que hacía una dependiente de él, de querer más; mis ruegos fueron escuchados, mis ojos se cerraron para abrirse, después solo recordaba algo frio en mi interior y grande que al principio me había causado dolor, para darme paso después al más grande placer que había experimentado en todo mi vida humana, el como entraba y salía de mi, sus labios chocando con los míos, mientras algo se hacía más rápido estallando en mi interior y como un liquido corría por entre mis muslos, quedando algo duro y frío entre ellos"_

Todavía con los ojos cerrados estaba segura de que eso había sido un sueño, Edward nunca llegaría hasta un extremo tan grande en el cual su autocontrol se viera sobrepasado, pero no podía creer que mi imaginación esta vez hubiese llegado tan lejos al haber procreado en mi mente durmiente un sueño erótico de semejante calibre, pero algo lo difería del sueño a la realidad, ese algo era lo que estaba alojado en medio de mis piernas duro y frio, que me hacía desear más, que alguien estaba sobre mi y que tenía un poco de frio, mis manos despertaron a la vida y comenzaron a recorrer la cabeza de la persona que estaba sobre mi, enredando mis dedos en sus suaves cabellos, apretando su cara más hacia mis senos, su boca se abrió y capturo un pezón entre sus labios, la punta fría de su lengua se acerco a mi pezón empezando a lamerlo de forma suave, mientras que ligeramente comenzaba a arquear mi cuerpo en contra del cuerpo que estaba sobre mi, sus dientes aprisionaron con un poco más de fuerza que lo que recordaba, su mano derecha se dirigió hacia mi otro seno que empezó a acariciar; mis ojos se abrieron ante este pequeño placer para observar que ya estaba amaneciendo, mis manos abandonaron su cabeza para dirigirse hacia su espalda y acariciarla de forma lenta y sensual, hasta que levanto su cabeza para mirarme con esos ojos dorados hipnotizándome y dejándome guiar por ellos hacia el paraíso de su alma que yo estaba segura que tenía.

-Buenos días mi vida, ¿cómo amaneciste? – dijo mi león de pelo cobrizo, mientras seguía acariciando mi seno izquierdo.

-Bien mi vida, creí que lo de anoche había sido un sueño, pero al comprobar que estas dentro de mi, no caigo en si de dicha mi vampiro sexy.

-¿Así que creíste que yo era un sueño? Pues te demostrare que soy tan real como el aire que respiras – diciendo esto se dirigió hasta mi boca comenzando a besarme suavemente, yo sin quedarme atrás recorría con mis manos su espalda hasta bajar a sus suaves nalgas acariciándolas de manera fuerte, sintiendo a la vez como Edward se ponía más duro dentro de mi, sus besos se volvieron apasionados y su lengua delineo el contorno de mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca, yo sin pensármelo 2 veces, automáticamente abrí la mía dejando pasar a su explorador que recorría todos los contornos de ella.

Mi cuerpo se empezó a mover de manera lenta diciéndole a mi amado sin palabras lo que deseaba de él, más me vio fijamente a los ojos y guio mis manos que se encontraban en sus nalgas hasta dejarlas a los lados de mi cabeza prisioneras de una de sus manos, su lengua se separo de mi boca quedando a unos centímetros de mi, mientras me miraba de forma picara para comenzar a embestirme de forma lenta y dulce, su otra mano se dirigió a mi boca acariándola con el dorso de ella, mientras jadeaba de forma baja inhalando el dulce olor que expelía la boca de mi amado mientras gemía cerca mío, de pronto las puntas de sus dedos quedaron enfrente de mi boca, por lo que la abrí y capture el dedo de en medio entre mis labios mientras lo succionaba, imaginando que era su sexo el que estaba en mi boca; Edward cerro sus ojos de placer al ver mi acción empezando a aumentar el ritmo de sus penetraciones, sus movimientos eran fuertes y constantes, me llevaban a la gloria cada vez más rápido, el tiempo pasaba rápido haciendo el amor con mi vampiro, mi cuerpo ya se estaba tensando y podía ver que sus ojos ya se oscurecían de deseo, su momento estaba llegando ya, un grito en conjunto fue el que rompió la suave melodía de nuestro gemidos y jadeos, dando paso a la explosión de nuestros cuerpos en un fuerte orgasmo, pero no por eso menos delicado, aunque debía reconocer que había sido más "pacifico" que la noche anterior nuestro nuevo amanecer.

**EPOV**

No encontraba una mejor manera de "despertar" que hacerle el amor a Bella, adoraba como me había acariciado y creído que había sido solo un simple sueño, mi mente hot se imaginaba de inmediato poseerla de una forma más suave que la noche anterior, ya que mi Eddi Love se había descontrolado un poco, por eso cuando me insito a que le hiciera el amor, sólo fue más cargado de cariño, pero no por eso con menos pasión. Nuestros gemidos y jadeos eran música para mis oídos que ya adoraban este sonido, después del latir de su corazón por supuesto; una melodía que se veía interrumpida por un grito de ambos haciendo más hermoso el momento ya que los 2 llegábamos juntos al orgasmo. Todo lo bueno tiene un final y mientras veía como el sudor empañaba el cuerpo de mi amada, decidí con el dolor de mi muerto corazón que ya era hora de salir dentro de ella, por fin había encontrado de cierta forma un lugar para descansar, ella misma, la amaba, idolatraba, vivía para estar con ella; eso me recordaba que tenía que salir a caza no era que hubiese gastado tanta energía, pero tenía algunas dudas así que me separe de Bella que me miraba con carita de pena, pero era por su bien, por mi me quedaría toda la eternidad haciéndole el amor, pero ella era humana y debía tener alguna necesidad que yo no podía suplir, yo un vampiro que necesitaba tomar un poco de vino caliente de algún animalito que ande por ahí.

-Amor me dio sed, iré a cazar algún animalito por ahí.

-¿Y porqué no me cazas a mi Edward?

-Cuando vuelva, vendré como nuevo para comerte por donde y como quieras, espérame amor.

Me aleje de su tentador cuerpo lo suficiente para ponerme de pie y vestirme con la ropa que quien sabe donde la había dejado esparcida la noche anterior, pero antes le eche un último vistazo, mi milagro personal estaba con una sonrisa de felicidad de 2 metros tendida en su cama, con su pelo revuelto sobre la almohada, sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rubor, su cuerpo sudoroso aún por el reciente despertar, sus senos redondos y perfectos se encontraban descubiertos y sus pezones erguidos totalmente me llamaban silenciosamente a que fuera a tomarlos de nuevo, su plano estomago se encontraba descubierto, seguí con mi inspección bajando la mirada hasta posarme en su sexo que olía de maravillas para mi, ya me imaginaba besar sus labios nuevamente, morderlos y lamer su excitación, aleje mi vista de semejante lugar del pecado el cual amaba, mis ojos se recorrieron el tramo de su pierna que quedaba descubierta por la sabana, pero observe que Eddi Love se había despertado de nuevo, por lo que le dedique una sonrisa y le insinué mi erección a Bella, la cual me contesto lamiendo sus labios de manera muy provocativa, está mujer me va a matar.

-Bella, eres mi perdición.- y diciendo esto salí a toda prisa de su casa para dirigirme al bosque.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la casa, miles de recuerdos surcaban mi mente, nunca pensé que sería tan fuerte de espíritu para no terminar con mi amada, pero no era deseo puro, era una necesidad lo que sentí en esos momentos. Nadie nunca dijo que sería fácil, tampoco nadie me dijo que conocería el cielo, nadie me dijo que manifestar el amor en pareja era tan hermoso.

Me dirigí hacia mi casa que estaba al lado de Bella, aunque un poco lejos, recordando que aún no le había dicho nada acerca de que era su "vecino", pero hay que reconocer que esta mujer no me daba tregua, toda en ella me llamaba cada vez más a tomarla, pero no quería que sólo fuera un sexo desenfrenado ni mucho menos sólo lujuria, no, quería que ahora al conocer otra faceta de nuestra relación las cosas las hiciéramos como Dios manda; sabía que Bella no era una gran participe del matrimonio, pero en algún momento nos tendríamos que casar, sellar nuestro amor de una forma más solemne, por lo menos sabía que nos pertenecíamos mutuamente ahora, más en mi conciencia me pesaba un poco el hecho de que no había llegado virgen al matrimonio, siempre había sido ese chico moralista a principios del siglo XX, pero las circunstancias se dieron y hubo cosas que no pude soportar más.

Había sido egoísta muchas veces al pensar solo en mi y en mi, en todo lugar era yo primero, mi ego no daba más, hasta que paso lo que nunca imagine, Bella me había abandonado al rechazarla muchas veces, pero el destino estaba en mi favor, nunca imagine que seríamos vecinos, nunca imagine que esa ida al lado generaría que yo volviera con ella, con todo lo que ello llevaba, mi amor siempre seguía intacto por Bella, su cuerpo me llamaba más ahora, peor también quería que entre tanta pasión, hubiera ternura entre medio, no quería ser solo un monstruo sediento de sexo, me había gustado – Edward te fascino, no ansias la hora de cazar luego para volver a estar entre sus piernas meciéndote al compas de su agitada respiración- mi ángel malo me daba miedo a veces, en el fondo representaba mis deseos más lujuriosos, pero era verdad, quizás dejándome llevar por ellos saciaría mi sed de ella; pero ahora entre tanto deseo acumulado durante más de un siglo, otro asomaba ante mi, imponente, el que daba la razón a mi naturaleza hoy en día, la sed de sangre que me convertía en un vampiro.

Me metí en la habitación y me duche rápidamente, me cambie la ropa colocándome algo cómodo pero no por ello menos elegante y me dirigí hacia el bosque a cazar. Mi paso era lento, quizás un poco calculador, en el aire no se olía aún la esencia de la sangre de algún animal, mi lado vampírico estaba saliendo a flote ya, podía sentir como esa sustancia viscosa recorría mis ya vacías venas, como las llenaba volviendo el color sonrosado a mi cara, mi piel se erizaba si es que era posible con el solo pensar en clavarle los dientes a un animal, en oler el perfume de su sangre, el latir apresurado de la yugular de mi presa, la manera desmesurada en que se abrían sus ojos al sentir como yo le clavaba mis colmillos, como se retorcían entre mis brazos mientras la ponzoña salía de mi cuerpo y yo succionaba de a poco hasta saciar mi sed, en donde siempre prevalecía el monstruo que había en mi interior hasta dejarlos muertos, secos por dentro, por fuera sin color, color que yo absorbía mediante mi bebida favorita, la sangre, mi alimento que me daba la vida eterna.

Llegando al claro del bosque, ¿claro de bosque? Una escena cruzo por mi cabeza: - Bella, Bella tocándose, Bella gimiendo mi nombre, resumido Bella excitándose y yo mirando,- pero no había ido ahí a masturbarme ni nada de eso, iba a cazar algo, ya habría tiempo para lo demás al llegar a la mansión.

Cuando estaba recordando a Bella, levemente una fragancia conocida para mi, inundo mis sentidos, pudo saborearla antes de tenerla, por lo cual agudice el oído y ahora me deje llevar solo por mis sentidos, dando libertar al monstruo que había en mi. A lo lejos pude divisar dos ciervos, al parecer eran madre e hijo, se me vino a la cabeza inmediatamente Bambi y su madre, pero como la vida me sonreía no podía dejar de pasar el alimento frente a mis ojos, debía de llegar a cumplir con mis labores de buen samaritano con Bella al llegar a la casa. Los venados se agitaron de pronto, el viento estaba en su contra y el depredador sediento de sangre, me acuclille en el suelo mientras de mi boca asomaban mis hermosos colmillos blancos, que Pepsodent*, que Aquafresh*, nada de eso servía, sólo la sangre caliente que me bebería a continuación.

El hijo miro de manera desesperada a su madre como pidiéndole explicaciones de lo que iba a ocurrir, pero mi lado más noble no quería dejar que muriera primero la madre, podría causarle quizás un trastorno sicológico al pequeño si mataba a la madre primero, además ella puede perpetuar la especie y nosotros los vegetarianos podríamos seguir alimentándonos a base de herbívoros como aquellos. Fui rápido y preciso, al otro segundo ya estaba encima del hijo mientras con mi boca buscaba desesperado la yugular que me brindaría el elixir de la vida eterna por unos momentos, clave mis colmillos sobre esa carne tierna que se ofrecía ante mi a modo de sacrificio para la perpetuación de la especie su hijo. Lentamente succionaba ese líquido rojo oscuro que ahora comenzaba a viajar por mis ya vacías venas, mientras el hijo venado se estremecía de dolor entre mis brazos pétreos los cuales se convirtieron en su tumba eterna, mis ojos estaban abiertos mientras succionaba y succionaba hasta que por mi fino oído ya no se distinguió ningún latido más, lentamente separe mis colmillos del ciervo y mire fijamente a la madre a la cual le gruñí, ella capto el mensaje por que echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo por el bosque. El jugo de los dioses – no Edward, esa es la otra cosa del cuerpo de Bella, es la que sale por… - dijo mi ángel malo -basta esta mente que tengo que va a llevar a la tumba, como si fuera posible - reí con cierta ironía mientras dejaba tirado en el piso el cuerpo del ciervo y me acomodaba la ropa dejándola en su correcta posición, me horrorice un poco al notar como un hilillo de sangre había manchado mi camisa que en mala hora me había puesto blanca, la puntería me estaba fallando en estas cosas parece, menos en otras, porque era raro que alguien con mi basta experiencia se ensuciará, pero bueno, no soy perfecto al 100% como Bella cree.

Me aleje del claro del bosque en el que me encontraba, pero antes pose detenidamente mi vista sobre aquella gloriosa roca en donde había presenciado tal acto de los dioses griegos que realizo mi amada. Quería poseerla ahí mismo sobre esa roca en un futuro, que después continuáramos en el lago, quería todo de ella, mi Eddi Love ya me estaba pasando la factura por lo que sin darle más vueltas al asunto eche a correr en dirección hacia la casa de Bella la cual esperaría que estuviera con los brazos abiertos esperándome para que me recibiera ahora.

Mientras corría pensé, ¿cómo sería si Bella un día me viese cazar? De seguro ella se moriría ante tal acto, pero yo era un vampiro y por lo que me había profesado me amaba con toda su alma, corazón y cuerpo. Antes de llegar a la casa, me detuve en el limite del bosque y afloro la parte romántica que habitaba en mi; no muy lejos se hallaban en un rosal unas rosas de color rojo sangre las que inmediatamente imagine para Bella, corte una a toda prisa y la puse con una parte del tallo entre mis labios, así me dirigí presuroso a su casa más feliz que nunca.

Claro nunca me imagine lo que encontraría en la mansión de Bella.

**Hola chicas ¿como están?, pues yo aquí subiendo este capi.**

**Les aclaro que estos capítulos estaban ya escritos, por lo que he tenido que editarlos para ff, no me gusta mucho como quedan porque es poco en lo que respecta al formato que uno puede hacer aquí, pero bueno es lo que hay. Siento no poder acortar más los párrafos, pero como ya dije, esto estaba escrito y los separe un poco más ahora sin que pierdan la cohesión.**

**Se cuidan mucho y recuerden cualquier duda, pregunta, sugerencia, háganmela saber para mejorar la historia.**

**No será todo hot, así que tranquilas, vendrá un poco de drama en un tiempo más, pero nada que nos lleve a la tumba, quizás a un enfrentamiento si.**

**Cariños.**

**Atte. BlackCullen.**


	7. Seducción

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la autoría de la trama de la historia.**

**Si eres menor de edad, lees los capítulos bajo vuestra responsabilidad, ya que tiene escenas de carácter fuerte con contenido sexual.**

**Capitulo VI**

**Seducción**

**(****You can leave your hat on)**

**BPOV**

Edward me había dejado con las ganas de más. Era simple y puro, era la necesidad misma que nacía en mi interior, con cada caricia suya, con cada roce que se daban nuestros cuerpos al friccionar, con cada embestida suya tocaba el cielo con la punta de mis dedos, lo ansiaba como una drogadicta a su droga, estaba claro que yo ya estaba intoxicada de su cuerpo, ni la mejor clínica de rehabilitación me serviría para sacarme su olor de mi piel, cada recuerdo era tan vivido en mi interior, que ya no hallaba la hora en que llegará luego y se pusiera al día con sus labores de marido, bueno es cierto que aún no nos unía el sagrado vinculo del matrimonio, el que por cierto muchas veces nos dio dolores de cabeza, pero sabía que un día lo tendríamos que hacer y a medida en que avanzaba el tiempo se me hacía más agradable la idea de ser la Señora Cullen.

Más había una diferencia que aún pesaba entre nosotros: su eterna inmortalidad como vampiro, mientras que la mía era una sencilla y patosa vida de humana, la cual me recordaba que por muchas ganas que tuviera de estar lista y más que dispuesta para cuando llegará Edward, tendría que satisfacer algunas de las necesidades que como humana tenía, por lo cual intente con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban después de una noche como Dios manda, la que debería tener toda mujer al menos antes de que muriera, (estaba segura de que me esperarían muchas y mejores noches con esta una vez siendo vampira), así que apresurándome lo máximo que podía mi cuerpo después de tanta acción, fui hasta la radio y la coloque en un dial cualquiera, las notas de la canción que sonaban por la emisora me dejaron sin habla:

Nena sácate la ropa  
Muy lento  
Sácate los zapatos  
Te sacaré los zapatos  
Nena, sácate el vestido  
Sí, sí, sí

Mi cabezo empezó a maquinar una idea para Edward, pero antes necesitaba sacarme de encima el olor a sudor después de un sexo tan apasionado, mis manos viajaban suavemente por mi cuerpo, en estos momentos solo podía tener una idea fija por ahora, tenía un vestido negro que me había comprado mi querida Alice un día que fuimos a Port Ángeles, el duendecillo también me regalo unos zapatos negros de tacón alto, un provocativo juego de lencería de encaje negro con los bordes en color rojo sangre, ¿Cómo tendría el valor para ponerme algo así y bailarle a Edward de manera sensual?, el shampoo se evaporo de manera rápida de mi cabello mientras que el jabón se escurría por mi cuerpo, de manera lenta y suave, el agua a una temperatura tibia relajaba mis músculos y mentalmente me preparaba para el numerito que me mandaría en unos momentos más. Al salir de la ducha, me seque con una toalla de color negro que tenía en el cajón del mueble del baño, recordaba que ese color se había convertido en uno de mis favoritos por circunstancias un poco dolorosas, pero ahora le veía la otra cara a la moneda, un color provocativo que ni al más fuerte vampiro lo haría resistirse. Perfume mi cuerpo con una fragancia a fresas y lilas, sabia que este olor le hacia perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba a Edward ahora, así que decidí acompañarlo por un tenue maquillaje que consistía en una sombra suave y un delineador encima de las pestañas.

Camine a paso lento a la habitación para enfrentarme con algo nuevo: ahora venía mi mayor vergüenza, pero era algo que también me estaba excitando de sobremanera, sentirme seductora y dominante ante mi león, mire detenidamente las braguitas negras de encaje y con un suspiro me las coloque, demás estaba decir que eran más que minúsculas, mostraban mucho más de lo mínimo que ocultaban, aunque se veían bien en mi cuerpo; el sostén era otra cosa, al ponérmelo me vine a dar cuenta de que por el se notaba claramente en nacimiento de mis oscuros pezones, toda la piel cremosa de mis senos quedaría a la vista de los hambrientos ojos de Edward, el color negro que daba a la blancura de mi cuerpo una palidez casi igualaba a la piel de mi león, mientras que el orillado de encaje rojo se me imagino que podrían ser unos hilos de sangre - las cosas que piensas Bella- el conjunto en si se me veía de muerte, no creo que durará más de 3 minutos de manera intacta sobre mi cuerpo, es más estaba segura de que Edward lo destrozaría con sus dientes, pero el momento no tendría precio, por lo que estaba dispuesta a que fuera destrozado sin piedad por las manos de mi amado.

Deslice el vestido de seda que se adaptaba de manera perfecta a mis curvas, me calce los zapatos e intente no caerme ni perder el equilibrio los 10 primeros segundos, pasados estos di unas vueltas por la habitación de manera lenta primero para después caminar con paso firme, -bien no me había caído, por lo menos duraría un poco más mi ataque de seducción- para terminar con mi "obra maestra" coloque una pequeña cruz de oro en mi pecho, no cabía duda de que ahora era una mujer atractiva, con poder y segura de sí misma, el broche final, un lápiz labial rojo sangre y unos aros en forma de cruz de oro.

Tendría que acostumbrarme a caminar sobre aquellos tacos por lo que me dirigí a la entrada de la mansión y deje una nota para Edward en el suelo de la casa. Estaba segura de que empezaría a leer en la mente de Alice para ver si encontraba algo, alguna respuesta u indicio acerca de lo que acontecería pero, habían sido cosas que surgieron de un momento a otro, por lo que difícilmente podría averiguar algo. Al lado de la puerta había una mesita con un taco de notas, por lo que comencé con mis cartas para él, independiente de la que ya había escrito con anterioridad. Eran frases directas, estaba segura que lo excitarían a más no poder con sólo leerlas, seguiría al pie de la letra la indicación que le diese, quería sentirme dominadora de la situación y no ser siempre yo la que terminaba hipnotizada por sus ojos dorados, rindiéndome ante su poder de atracción, hacia su imán interior. Luego de terminar de escribir las notas las esparcí por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, para terminar en mi habitación, el premio y sorpresa en sí.

**EPOV**

Mis ojos miraban de forma curiosa el ambiente que reinaba en la mansión, el salón se encontraba a media luz, el aire tenía una fragancia a rosas y pinos, que lo hacía romántico y a la vez fresco, pero algo llamo mi atención, a unos centímetros de donde me ubicaba se hallaba en el piso una nota, miles de ideas cruzaron en mi mente, por lo que de una zancada ya tenía la hoja en mi mano, sin duda era la letra de Bella:

"_Amor mío:_

_Espero que cuando llegues traigas suficiente energía para la sorpresa que te tengo preparada. Quiero gritar tú nombre hasta que la ultima terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo diga te amo. Quiero acogerte entre mis labios y beber de tu esencia dulce. Quiero…_

_Te Ama Bella._

_P.D: Anda siguiendo las notas que dejaré esparcidas por la casa y obedécelas. _

_Te espera un premio al final del camino."_

Quede intrigado, -¿qué será el premio?- las ideas cruzaban, iban y venían unas buenas y otras malas, en mi cabeza tenía formado un "amasijo de contradicciones", pero las dudas se disiparon porque en un espejo que se encontraba cerca del recibidor sobresalía un papel blanco, -una carta- pensé mientras me acercaba hasta ella, desprendiéndola del espejo, leí lo que me decía:

_Amor sin miedo es lo que siento por ti  
amor sin barreras es lo que quiero de ti  
amarte sin condiciones es lo que espero de mi  
más que tú me ames como yo te amo a ti._

_Sácate la camisa e imagina que mis labios besan tu torso desnudo._

Realmente ese poema era demasiado explicito, Bella me deseaba, sólo que no lograba entender el maldito truco de las notas que hacía. Algo tramaba pero no sabía que. Esta era sin duda una de las ocasiones en que más odiaba no poder leer su mente. Para que contar detalles del estado en el que quedo la camisa, me la desgarre por completo como un desquiciado, un ser necesitado de ella, botones y tela esparcidos por el suelo del recibidor. Mi cabeza daba vueltas por el lugar hasta encontrar otra nota, hasta que la visualice en el pasamano de la escalera:

_Y si siempre has deseado mi cuerpo más que a mi sangre, porque no vienes por él ahora?  
Sabes que soy tú esclava, saca los grilletes, soy tú prisionera, haz de mi lo que quieres, como y donde tú quieras._

_Acaríciate el torso desnudo con una mano mientras que con la otra masajea por encima de tú pantalón tu miembro. Piensa que soy yo la que te lamerá tu torso, la que te hará el amor con la boca._

Definitivamente estaba en crisis. Ante tales escritos mis manos obraban solas sobre mi cuerpo, sentía que Eddie Love cobraba vida con cada caricia que le prodigaba a través de la tela del pantalón. Cerraba mis ojos imaginando todas las formas en que poseería a Bella, comenzaba a desesperarme ya, necesitaba a esta mujer más que la sangre para alimentarme, - bueno esta no era una analogía muy romántica – pero mi vida desde que estuve con ella se convirtió en un circulo vicioso, cada segundo de su vida quería estar a su lado, cada segundo de mi eternidad quería que ella estuviera conmigo. Era un animal egoísta, solo la quería para mi, pero es que no me imagino mi vida sin Bella, que sería mi eternidad sin ella? . El circulo del amor cada vez se hacia mas tenso, el anhelo que sentía me dejaba sin respiración. Mi excitación dolía encerrada entre las telas rudas de esos pantalones, quería salir y jugar con su amiga, pero no había ninguna orden más específica en la última nota.-¿Qué será la sorpresa que me tiene Bella?- no podía seguir dándome placer a mi mismo, quería que me lo diera **ella **y sólo **ella**, la que me hiciera gemir su nombre, quería a Bella ya; pero como era un niño bueno tendría que seguir con sus ordenes locas, sólo esperaba que mi premio fuera realmente bueno u sabroso.

El terciopelo que bajaba por las escaleras mostraba mucho del cambio en la actitud que tenía Bella ahora, estaba mucho más desinhibida , más seductora, más mujer, si como humana era increíble como vampira sería una verdadera diosa. Me senté en un peldaño de la escalera con las piernas abiertas a acariciarme mi sexo, pero el pantalón era molestoso por lo que baje el cierre y saque mi miembro al aire para lograr un placer , las caricias al principio eran suaves, mi mente empezó a rememorar cada acción realizada por Bella en mi cuerpo, la velocidad de mis manos aumento en mi dureza, estaba a punto de llegar a un orgasmo cuando una canción comenzó a sonar:

You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on

¿Está qué no era una canción de la película 9 semanas y ½? La canción se termino de pronto. Apure el movimiento de mi mano lanzando un gruñido al llegar al orgasmo, introduje mi sexo en el pantalón, pero no me abroche el botón, quería ver si sería inútil abrocharlo o no. Me levante de la escalera y me gire sobre mí, con mis heladas manos toque el terciopelo que cubría las escaleras, era cálido ante mi tacto helado, suave ante mis fuertes manos, subí gateando las escaleras y llegue al límite de estas, en un borde entre el terciopelo y la madera de la misma había sobresaliendo una nota, sin más la saque para poder leerla:

_No importa lo que haya esperado por ti  
no importa unir hielo y fuego en un solo cuerpo  
importa que uniremos nuestras almas  
en una danza de amor sin fin  
_ _Ven te espero, tócame y hazme ver la luz.  
Te espero en mi habitación, sácate solo los pantalones._

Entre tanta pasión y deseo contenido, me acorde de que después de las escaleras se encontraba la habitación de Bella. De un gran salto quede a las afueras de la habitación de Bella, en la chapa había una nota colgando: _Sólo entra y siéntate en mi cama, relájate y disfruta._ Mi mano temblaba de la emoción que me embargaba en estos momentos, gire el pomo y entre, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, me deshice de mis pantalones quedándome solo con mi bóxer los que ya me molestaban un poco, me dirigí a la cama de Bella a la vez que me sentaba, todo estaba en silencio, -no, escuchaba el latir apresurado de su corazón- pensé. Las luces se encendieron levemente y apareció Bella. Las palabras que se me vinieron a la cabeza fueron pocas: amor, lujuria, cariño, suavidad, sexo, ternura, una diosa de la belleza, mi amor, mi mujer. -Disfruta, Edward, pero quédate solo ahí, no te muevas.- -Tranquila por lo menos yo no me moveré por mi propia voluntad, si se mueve otra cosa, es por los incentivos. BPOV. ¿Incentivos? Ya verá Edward el show que le haré. Me dirigí a colocar nuevamente la canción en la radio, tome el sombrero que encontré y me lo puse, fije mis ojos chocolates en sus orbes dorados, pase mi lengua por mi labio inferior y la música comenzó a sonar: Nena sácate la ropa

Muy lento  
Sácate los zapatos  
Te sacaré los zapatos  
Nena, sácate el vestido  
Sí, sí, sí

Mientras la música sonaba paseaba mis manos por sobre el vestido, marcando todas mis curvas, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de cada nota, imaginaba que la voz de Joe Cocker era la voz de mi Edward, era él quien me daba esas ordenes tan explicitas. Con una mano me acaricie el muslo, haciéndola llegar hasta mi entrepierna por sobre la tela, la otra se paseaba por mi pecho subiendo hasta mi sombrero, mis caderas se movían de lado a lado, abría las piernas y bajaba un poco sin dejar de moverme, mis labios entreabiertos por donde se escapan breves indicios de un jadeo pequeño. Subí con mi cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura de sus hambrientos ojos, jugué con mi pie derecho y me deshice del zapato; me acerque un poco más a él en donde comencé a ascender con mi pierna izquierda por su pierna, la punta de mi zapato le provocaba cosquillas al parecer, seguía con mi ascensión hasta que llegue a su erección, pobre se le notaba de sobremanera esta, mi pie daba pequeños círculos los cuales él los sentía a través de su bóxer, en este punto sus manos aferraron firmemente mis caderas y enterró su cabeza en mi bajo vientre, con un suave empujón le señale que me soltará, sus ojos me miraron de forma lasciva pero se contuvo de seguir tocando mi cuerpo y se alejo de este, con un movimiento ágil coloque mi pierna sobre su hombro meciéndome un poco hacia adelante haciendo que mi sexo quedará a la altura de su boca, tenía una fuerza de voluntad tremenda en un momento como este, refregué mi cuerpo en su cara –perderá la paciencia- me decía mi conciencia interna, mis movimientos me llevaron a alejarme de él, tenía ahora solo mi zapato en su hombro, él giro su cabeza hacia mi pie y con su nariz me hacia cosquillas en mi empeine, con una de sus manos tomo el zapato y de forma muy delicada lo saco, este fue a estrellarse de manera estrepitosa contra algún lugar de la habitación, baje mi pierna y lo miraba de forma seductora y lujuriosa.

Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto  
Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto  
Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto

Ve allá, prende la luz  
Hey, todas las luces  
Ven aquí, siéntate en esta silla  
Sí, está bien  
Levanta tus brazos  
Ahora agítalos  
Me das una razón para vivir  
Me das una razón para vivir  
Me das una razón para vivir  
Me das una razón para vivir

Sentía un poco de vergüenza pero esta se quitaba al ver sus ojos abiertos como platos y su boca abierta esperando su premio: disfrutar de mí. Meneaba mi cuerpo en forma circular, costaba mantener el sombrero puesto en mi cabeza, pero no me era imposible, con leves y seductores pasos me dirigí hacia el interruptor, encendiendo a la vez todas las luces de la habitación, saque una silla que había llevado con antelación al lugar y la puse a menos de un metro de distancia de Edward, quién por cierto se aferraba con las dos manos al cobertor de la cama, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, se me hacia agua la boca al notar su miembro erguido de una forma enloquecedora, quería tenerlo dentro de mí, pero el show debe continuar por lo que sentándome en la silla abrí lentamente mis piernas incitándolo a tomarme, pero con mi mirada le decía que se controlara. Coloque mi mano derecha en mi cuello en donde baje el cierre del vestido, apoye mi mano izquierda sobre la parte delantera del vestido en donde comencé a bajarlo de un lado, con la otra mano baje el lado contrario de este de forma lenta, poco a poco deje ver mi sostén y gran parte de mis pechos, por no decir todo el seno, ahora que tenía mi ropa en mi cintura levante mis brazos al aire y los coloque en mi sombrero que coloque sobre la cabeza de Edward, sacándoselo inmediatamente y volviendo a colocármelo.

Dulce amada (puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto)  
Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto  
Nena (puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto)  
Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto  
(Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto)

(Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto)

Las mentes sospechosas están hablando  
Están tratando de separarnos  
No cree en mi amor  
No saben lo que es el amor

Tomando las manos de Edward las pose encima de mis senos, él se complació acariciándolos aún por encima del sostén, sus movimientos se empezaron a tornarse fuertes, diría que un poco violentos y dolorosos, pero me gustaba, sus ojos estaban brillando lujuriosos nuevamente, mi mano derecha fue a parar a su miembro el cual acaricie de manera fuerte y concienzuda, logrando escapar sonoros gemidos de la boca de mi león. Poniendo los pies en la tierra después de esta pequeña tregua, coloque sus manos nuevamente a los lados de la cama, me levante de la silla la que con un movimiento bote, intentaba danzar y me salía "bien" daba pequeños pasos paseándome por enfrente de la cama de lado a lado, meneaba mis caderas cual odalisca pareciera en busca de mi beduino, camine de forma felina hasta la cama, me gire quedando de espaldas a Edward, baje lentamente con mis caderas acercándolas más a su cara, mis manos fueron a parar a los bordes del vestido, el cual fue cayendo de forma lenta mientras dejaba al lado mi sombrero, acerque mi trasero a medida de que el genero se escurría de mi piel hacia la cara de Edward, sentí su frio aliento sobre mis nalgas, pero más helado fue el sentir como su lengua recorría la longitud de estas pasando de derecha a izquierda y viceversa. De manera rápida posiciono sus manos en mis caderas y me hizo sentarme sobre su erección, dura y larga, pero estábamos con ropa, aún así fui mala y me moví lento sobre él, jadeo en mi hombro, quería terminar, acabar con su tortura pero yo no.

No saben lo que es el amor  
No saben lo que es el amor  
No saben lo que es el amor  
Sí, yo sé lo que es el amor

Me aleje de ese cuerpo del pecado, quería hacer el amor con él de una manera rápida, me consumía por dentro, pero me quedaban 2 prendas, la nada misma. Mis manos fueron hacia mi espalda y se escucho el "click", mis senos inmediatamente se escaparon del sostén en donde esté fue a dar a la cara de Edward, él tomo entre sus dientes y lo desgarro. Coloque mis manos sobre mis senos y los masajee libremente ahora, podía comenzar a notar la humedad en mi sexo, tome entre mis dedos el pezón izquierdo, mientras que mi otra mano se dirigía de forma lenta y sensual hacia mi centro, prodigaba caricias por encima de las bragas, escuchaba como se escapaban gemidos de mi garganta. Contoneaba mis caderas de lado a lado hasta quedar enfrente de Edward, su cara era un poema, me necesitaba como yo a él; me senté a horcajadas sobre su miembro que se friccionaba con el mío por entre la ropa, mi boca bajo hacia la suya a beber del néctar de sus labios, el beso empezó de forma apasionada, era una mezcla de amor, deseo contenido y muchas dosis de lujuria, mi lengua de adentro vorazmente en su boca, la suya entro en la mía, nuestros movimientos eran acompasados, tome entre mis manos mis senos con los cuales acaricié su torso desnudo, mis pezones duros le provocaban escalofríos en su cuerpo de dios pagano, mis caderas se movían sobre él, sin llegar a la penetración aún, soltó mi boca mientras ambos respirábamos de manera agitada, sus ojos estaban nublados de deseo sintiéndome segura de que los míos estaban igual que los de él. Bajo lamiendo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos los cuales mordía, hasta llegar a mis pezones que mordió suavemente sin provocar daño alguno. Sus manos masajeaban mis nalgas haciendo que me apegará más a su esculpido cuerpo de granito.

No hay otra manera  
(Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto)  
Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto  
(Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto)  
Dame una razón para vivir  
Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto  
(Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto)

-Edward hazme tuya- - Aaaah… hare lo que tú me digas- diciendo esto me levanto en sus fuertes brazos para posicionarme en la cama, inmediatamente abrí las piernas en donde él se acomodo perfectamente, sentía la suavidad y el frio de la piel de sus caderas y como su miembro lo podía sentir sin nada de tela sobre mi estomago. -¿En qué momento te haaas…- la pregunta se quedo ahí, ya que Edward bajaba con su cara hasta mi entrepierna, me sonrió de forma seductora para luego abrir su boca y con sus dientes tomar un costado de mis bragas, ejercicio un poco más de presión sobre la tela la que se termino de desgarrar entre sus dientes, además de haberla lanzado lejos, mi león dejo caer su cabeza en mi sexo, en donde sin suavidad alguna comenzó a lamer, -este hombre de solo verlo me excita- me dije a mi misma, notaba como su lengua se introducía en mi saciándose con todo mi liquido que para él era néctar, jugo un poco con mi clítoris, mis manos aferradas a sus cabellos broncíneos querían más, pero me dejo con las ganas, se alejo de mi lo suficiente como para ver que por la orilla de la comisura de boca corría un hilillo de mi liquido, mi boca fue presa débil ante la suya, sentí mi sabor en su boca, entreabrió mis labios para dejar paso a su lengua para comenzar así una danza sin igual. Con un fuerte gemido ahogado en mi boca me penetro de golpe, dolor sentí, sus movimientos fueron lentos para dar paso a unas embestidas un poco más fuertes, sus labios soltaron los míos para decirme:

-Eres la razón de mi vida Bella- dicho esto me seguía penetrando, bajo uno de sus brazos y con el tomo mi pierna y la puso en su hombro, repitió lo mismo quedando así con las dos piernas en sus hombros, cruce mis tobillos atrás de su cuello y pude sentir en una mayor plenitud la forma en que su pene llenaba mi vagina, era todo, una unión perfecta, de amor, pasión y gemidos, la sincronización ideal, las penetraciones se hicieron más salvajes, los gemidos transformándose en gritos de placer, la tensión y rigidez de su sexo, mientras que mis paredes también se tensaban aprisionando si era más posible el miembro de Edward dentro del mío. -Bellaaaaaaaaaa- su grito gutural retumbo en mis oídos, su esencia fría inundo mi interior llenándome por completo. -Edwaaaaaaaaaaaard- mi grito también anunciaba mi orgasmo, como buena sembradora acogía entre mis entrañas el semen de Edward, el fruto de nuestra unión sexual.

_**No hay amor más grande que el que siento por ti  
no hay nada más hermoso que cada unión a tú lado  
no hay vida eterna si no estamos juntos hasta el fin  
no hay otra manera para vivir si no estoy junto a ti  
sólo compartamos nuestro amor hasta nuestro fin.**_

_*********************************************************************************************_

**Muchas gracias a las personas que comentan y agregan a sus favoritos.**

**Se cuidan, atte. BlackCullen.**


	8. Vecinos con derechos o vecinos enemigos?

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría.**

**Si eres menor de edad, lees la historia bajo vuestra responsabilidad ya que contiene escenas con un contenido HOT fuerte.**

**Capitulo VII**

**¿Vecinos con derechos? o ¿Vecinos enemigos?**

**EPOV**

Mi muerto corazón entre las frías paredes de mi pecho no cabía en si del gozo y del placer.

Cada instante entre sus brazos era una resurrección a la vida de humano, me hacía sentir como si no hubiese muerto literalmente por la gripe española, ya no era tan fuerte ni necesario el deseo que sentía por su sangre, no lo negaba existía, pero era muy ínfimo en mi eternidad.

Al mirar su suave piel sonrojada por el calor de nuestra pasión en su cama, no podía dejar de maravillarme cada vez más con lo hermosa que era **mi** Bella, daba gracias a la eternidad por haberme permitido conocer a mi hermosa _tua cantante_, ver su pelo extendido sobre la almohada me hacía preguntarme si es que no exageraba con mi "desbordante amor", muchas veces ella me incitaba a seguir mientras que yo en mi interior perdía prácticamente el control de mi cuerpo sobre el de ella.

En el fondo de mi ser me sentía muy feliz por estar con Bella, sabía de antemano que muchas veces le hacia daño con mis actitudes, los distanciamientos que tuve al principio con ella por el tema sexual, fui cruel e injusto con ella, pero en mi interior creo que ya suplí esos errores con creces, mal que mal pase por alto la moral y rectitud religiosa que me inculcaron los Masen al hacer el amor con Bella sin estar casados. Ella era mi todo.

He encontrado una razón para mi  
para cambiar quien solía ser  
una razón para comenzar de nuevo  
y esa razón eres tú.

Pero aún había algo que le ocultaba a mi amada. Algo que no sabía como lo tomaría, existía la remota posibilidad que lo tomara como un abuso hacia su persona todas las veces en las cuales habíamos intimado, mal que mal por decirlo de alguna forma _"saltaba de una ventana a la otra" _ y en ningún momento le había ni siquiera insinuado remotamente el hecho de que era su vecino.

Mientras pasaba las puntas de mis dedos por su rostro, sentía sus pequeños estremecimientos, claro, frio y calor, la pobre ahora que ya no estaba con la temperatura alta, a mi más mínimo toque le daba frio. Lentamente me separe de ella sin dejar de anhelar cada trozo de su ser, me dirigí hacia el baño para enfriarme si es que era en forma adicional para mi un hecho así. Los pensamientos bailaban por mi mente, trataba en la mayoría de que ocurrieran a modo humano y no vampírico, su reacción, la esperaba, tenía miedo a que fuera negativa, pero reflexionando conmigo mismo yo no le había mentido, solo le oculte un poco de información acerca de mi hogar, tendría que entrar a explicarle cada uno de los detalles aunque no eran abundantes sin embargo tampoco sabía ella donde estaba el resto de los Cullen, ni nada, me limite a disfrutar de cada momento con mi amada. Y nada más deje a mi familia de lado aunque tenía claro que la Duende ya habría comentado con más de alguno de mis hermanos las posiciones y torturas que me había echo pasar Bella.

Mi familia, la extrañaba, pero ellos decidieron fabricar de alguna manera esa mansión en ese lugar y por llamémosle "casualidades de la vida" para darme un mayor espacio personal, no ponían un pie en la casa, a lo más mantenía el contacto con Alice, pero de ahí a algo más allá, nada de nada. Mi vida era monótona los pocos minutos del día que pasaba sin la compañía de mi ángel, ya que estaba solo; ni siquiera tenía la concentración necesaria para componer alguna melodía en el piano que era mi más grande y fiel amigo. Simplemente frustrado cuando estaba solo, así me sentía. Me retire de la habitación de Bella y me dispuse a caminar por los jardines. Mis pasos me llevarían al lugar en el cual resolvería mis inquietudes, dejándome tranquilo conmigo mismo, sanando el vacio que mi amada no podía suplir: mi familia, Los Cullen.

**BPOV**

Algo andaba mal hoy día, era la primera vez que Edward se levantaba y me dejaba abandonada prácticamente después de haber echo el amor de manera tan desenfrenada. Sentía que mi corazón se encogía de a poco, si había algo que era como el veneno para mí, eran estas reacciones que tenía mi amado. Él era todo por lo que vivía, pero algo me daba mala espina, mi intuición de mujer, mi sexto sentido me hacía sospechar algo, Edward no me dijo la verdad, pero tampoco encontraba alguna razón para que me mintiera, no sabía que pasaba, lo mejor sería ponerse de pie y comenzar un nuevo día.

Al levantarme mi bajo vientre me dolió un poco, además de otras partes, pero en cierto modo ya me estaba acostumbrando, una actividad física como la que llevaba a cabo por las noches tenía que pasar cuenta en algún momento del día. Era un poco masoquista, porque "era un dolor que causa placer" y vaya que me gustaba. Siempre le había tenido respeto al dolor, no era que todas las veces fuera placentero, mi mente no lograba borrar de su recuerdo el sufrimiento vivido anteriormente, la indiferencia, pero -¿porque recordaba estas _cosas _ahora? -. Me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha con agua tibia, para relajar la tensión que sentía en todo mi cuerpo, las maripositas aun revoloteaban por mi estomago, era a veces tan feliz y esa felicidad en momentos como este me hacia desdichada en alguna forma, _algo _se avecinaba, no era que yo fuera vidente ni que nada como Alice, pero de un tiempo a esta fecha "intuía" algunas cosas y me daban resultado.

El tiempo parecía detenerse al estar sola, me había vuelto dependiente de Edward, él decía a su vez que yo era su marca de heroína, mientras que él era el mejor de los alucinógenos, la mezcla perfecta de una buena dosis de droga y unos cuantos grados de alcohol en la cabeza. Pasaban los segundos, estos se hacían eternos dando paso a las horas y lo que comenzó siendo una mañana solitaria, daba paso a un atardecer en sombras, las nubes comenzaban a ocultar lentamente al astro rey, sus rayos se contraían y pareciera como si mis esperanzas de que mi amado volviera se iban mientras el sol se ocultaba de a poco en una silenciosa agonía para mi corazón ansioso.

Las habitaciones de la mansión se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, mis pasos agitados recorrían sin cesar cada rincón disponible que ofrecía mi hogar, _nuestro _hogar. Sintiéndome mareada de tanto pensar y dar vueltas una y otra vez, una brisa entro por las ventanas invitándome con ella a salir al aire libre, quizás, solo quizás encontraría las respuestas a ese _algo_ que anidaba en mi mente. Los jardines se abrían ante mis ojos como el botón de las rosas cuando empieza a florecer, nunca antes les había dado la mayor importancia posible, pero ya que ahora se daban las condiciones, -¿Por qué no aprovechar la ocasión?.

Recorría de manera minuciosa los diversos tipos de plantas, los arboles que se alzaban de manera majestuosa enfrente de mis ojos, hasta que mi caminar se detuvo cuando llegue a la pérgola, ansiaba que el crepúsculo trajera consigo la lluvia, rogaba a mi alma tranquilidad y paz mental, de pronto un cuervo cruzo el cielo y se dirigió hacia el lado contrario al que yo me encontraba, se perdió a lo lejos, pero sin mayor demora volvió hasta mi y se quedo "estacionado" en el aire agitando sus oscuras alas enfrente de mis asustadizos ojos; el animal después de unos segundos dio una vuelta alrededor de mi cabeza a una distancia prudente de esta y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia la lejanía, nunca me había decidido a investigar más allá del limite de lo impuesto entre mi mansión y lo _otro_.

Caminaba a paso lento, vigilante, el ritmo de mi corazón se aceleraba con cada paso, sentía el como mi sangre bombeaba a una velocidad aún mayor que la normal, mis poros segregaban una fina capa de sudor por mi cuerpo, esquivaba con mis pies las finas ramas que se interponían en mi paso para alcanzar el objetivo que ni yo misma sabía cual era. De pronto un reflejo plateado llamo mi atención por entre unos arbustos bajos, -¿qué podía ser plateado?- mi mente estaba entrando en un mar de confusiones, una iluminación llego a mi mente, pero la deseche de inmediato, mis pasos cada vez se acercaban al dichoso "objeto" plateado, unas traicionera lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, perfecto, elegante, conocido, no era más y nada menos que el volvo de Edward, no cabía duda alguna, era su misma matrícula, pero ¿que hacía el vehículo de Edward ahí perdido entre unos arbustos, se encontraba escondido?, rodee el volvo y cuando llegue a la parte trasera fije mi vista hacia el frente: ante mis expectantes ojos se encontraba una mansión elegante por lo que parecía estaba construida hace poco tiempo; deje de lado el auto y me encamine por un camino señalado con piedras por la orilla hasta llegar a la entrada, el corazón ya se me salía por la boca de tanta adrenalina que tenia acumulada en mi cuerpo, entreabrí la puerta de manera silenciosa y una fuerte melodía llena de sentimientos invadió mis sentidos:

No soy una perfecta persona  
como tantas cosas que deseo y que no hice  
pero continuo aprendiendo  
y parece que tengo que decir antes de irme  
que solo quiero que sepas

Encontré una razón para mi  
para cambiar quién era  
una razón para empezar todo de nuevo  
y esa razón eres tu

La letra reflejaba demasiado a Edward, -¿qué haría él ahí?- mi mente y mi corazón pedían gritos una respuesta a mis inquietudes, esta no se hizo de esperar mucho ya que en una mesa a la entrada de la mansión se ubicaba una foto familiar en donde aparecían todos los Cullen. Sentí unos ligeros ruidos en el segundo piso , por lo cual me dirigí de manera lenta pero segura hacia las escaleras que estaban en las cercanías; el olor era inconfundible, era _su _aroma dulzón, el que tanto había anhelado estas horas que pase sin su grata compañía.

Desde una puerta procedía el sonido más fuerte de _The Reason, _gire el pomo de manera lenta, intuía lo que me podría encontrar adentro, con un suave click la puerta cedió ante mi por lo que la abrí y entre, la habitación era enorme, lo que más distinguía era un sofá de cuero negro y a los lados en el suelo la ropa que Edward había llevado la noche anterior. Si de algo estaba segura era de que _mi_ vampiro me debía una buena explicación. El agua de una ducha cercana corría lentamente, - quizás se fue de caza y se mancho- trataba de buscarle una excusa posible ante todas las ideas que surgían, ninguna me satisfacía del todo, la sangre comenzaba a hervir de a poco en mis venas, -¿porqué tener una "casa" al lado de la tuya y no decirle nada a tu amada?- eso era lo que me dolía, la omisión de este detalle, no era una gran cosa pero de una época a otra aparte de estar más perceptiva también estaba un poco sensible, las lagrimas nuevamente bajaron como las gotas de lluvia, al principio silenciosas, luego con mayor fuerza dejando paso a mis ojos vidriosos; di vuelta rápidamente quería irme de este lugar, después hablaría con Edward para que me explicara a que se debía todo esto, mis pasos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, un mareo recorrió mi cuerpo entero, sentía que pisaba sin el suelo y mi cuerpo se precipitaba hacia el suelo, pero unos brazos me rodearon la cintura mientras me apegaban a un cuerpo húmedo y frio.

-Bella- su voz sonada cautelosa como con miedo a destruir una pieza de cristal, una cosa era que llorara, otra muy distinta que fuera un objeto de cristal- que… que estas haciendo… aquí?.

-Hola Edward ¿como estas? Yo bien muchas gracias, nada te extrañaba tanto después de la desen… frenada noche de aaaa moooor – sentía como las lagrimas bajaban ahora como pequeños riachuelos por mi cara, me gire de modo suave para enfrentarme a él- Edward que significa esto?.

-Eeeeh yo verás Bella mmm… bueno esta es mi casa-.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- sus brazos aún mantenían aferrada mi cintura, unas nauseas comenzaron a surgir en lo más profundo de mi ser- ¿me puedes soltar?.

-Bella porque reaccionas así- sus manos ya estaban separadas de mi cuerpo, pero no así sus ojos.

-¿Porque reacciono así? Me dejas sola, triste y abandonada, no me dejas una nota, yo me esfuerzo… y tú que?- mis lagrimas se comenzaban a calmar dando paso a un sentimiento más fuerte, rabia, mi vista se había posado en un gran ventanal que daba justo a la habitación mía. – Así que las veces que te desaparecías era tan simple como saltar de mi ventana al estar saciado y saltar de vuelta cayendo encima mío para otro arranque sexual?.

-Pero Bella, no reacciones así, yo yo yo te lo puedo explicar.

-Noooo- grite de forma dolorosa, no era algo tan terrible, pero no sabía porque estaba tan herida con tanta rabia en mi interior- así que eras mi vecino y no me dijistes? No fuiste capaz de darme una bienvenida siendo que tú ya estabas instalado aquí?.

-Pero Bella te entregue mi florcita- una leve sonrisa asomo a los labios de Edward- no te di una bienvenida es porque no sabia que eras tú mi vecina, me entere cuando empezaste a salir de tú casa, tú olor a fresias llego a mi y yo pues… después paso lo del lago.

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- no que no sea cierto por favor.

-Pues bueno presencie la escena del lago, cuando tu estabas enmmm … en la roca y pues… yo…

-Me vas a decir que fuiste capaz de presenciar cuando me toque y no fuiste capaz de hacerlo TÚ?- que horror, es que esto era lo último, lo de la casa de lo aceptaba, pero _esto_ y que no me lo allá comentado antes.

-Pues… eh si… pero quédate tranquila, yo también hice lo mío propio, solo que aferrado a un árbol – y rio de forma histérica, tendría que estar bien asustado para que tuviera esas reacciones.

-Edward… pero como no confiasteis en mi, no me dijiste lo de la casa, ahora el lago… - una nausea aun mayor que las demás amenazo por salir de mi interior por lo que me dirigí a trompicones al baño que estaba con la puerta abierta. Tensión, si eso era.

-Bella, tranquila, te lo puedo explicar- susurraba mientras acariciaba en forma delicada mis cabellos con una mano y con la otra me mojaba la frente con agua helada. –Verás lo del lago me lleno de orgullo, fue ese el detonante para que me acercara a ti de nuevo, no abría aceptado ninguna insinuación sino hubiese existido esa escena en mi mente; hoy me fui porque quería estar solo un poco, extraño a mi familia, no sé mucho de ellos últimamente; la casa la construyeron por visión de Alice aquí, pero nunca me imagine que serías mi vecina, lo descubrí hace poco.

-Edward, ¿porque no me hablaste de lo que te pasaba?- mi voz sono débil, mi amado me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta la habitación en donde me deposito en el sillón mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su frio pecho.

-No lo sé, últimamente no pienso mucho cuando estoy sin ti, eres _mi marca de heroína, _te necesito para actuar de forma coherente, perdón, ya vez no soy perfecto- continuaba sonando la canción quedando justo en la parte precisa:

Lo siento si te lastimé  
es algo con lo que convives a diario  
y toda la pena que puse a través de ti  
deseo poder tomar todo de lejos  
y ser el único quién coja todos tus rasgones  
esto es porqué te necesito oír.

Encontré una razón para mi  
para cambiar quién era  
una razón para empezar todo de nuevo  
y esa razón eres tu, esa razón eres tú,  
esa razón eres tu , esa razón eres tu.

No soy una perfecta persona  
nunca quise hacerte esas cosas  
y parece que tengo algo que decir  
antes de irme  
sólo quiero que lo sepas

Encontré una razón para mostrarte  
un lado de mi que tu no conoces  
una razón para hacer todo esto  
y esa razón eres tu.

-Te amo- sus palabras eran como el bálsamo en mis heridas, las nauseas habían pasado al igual que los mareos, estaba en mi hogar feliz.

-Yo también te amo, prometo no omitir más cosas, pero ¿podemos ser vecinos con ventaja? – su propuesta me hizo reír mucho.

-Jajaja jaja jajajaja que eres loco Edward, somos mucho más que eso, _nos pertenecemos para siempre._

-Para siempre- recalco mi amado mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho y de forma silenciosa él perdonaba mi actuar y yo sus omisiones. Estaba claro, esa noche me quedaría en su casa con mi _milagro personal._

**Muchas gracias por sus review, sus favoritos como historia y autor.  
Espero que sea de su agrado la historia y cualquier idea me la comunican.**

**Atte. BlackCullen.**


	9. Te Amo

**Capitulo VIII**

**Te Amo**

**EPOV**

Por poco y "muero" al ver la reacción de Bella, estaba seguro de que su sufrimiento escondía algo también detrás que no era solo el hecho de que yo le hubiese omitido el detalle de que era su vecino.

Su propuesta de ser vecinos con ventaja me causaba mucho asombro, pensé que tratándose de Bella, me pediría algo más formal que fuéramos novios, pero a estas alturas del tiempo de todas maneras lo encontraba irrelevante, nada cambiaría el curso de mis sentimientos hacia ella, mi amor seguía creciendo cada día más y me sentía el "hombre" más dichoso de toda la eternidad.

Mi ángel, cuanto la amaba, si un día ella me dejara no tendría ninguna duda de convertirme en un monstruo para que me asesinaran.

Esperanza, nunca creí antes de que existiera para mí, pero cuando pronuncio

_nos pertenecemos para siempre, _supe a ciencia cierta de que ese para siempre tenía un gran contenido: ella estaba decidida a estar a mi lado por toda la eternidad, hasta que el sol se extinguiera, nuestro amor viviría en las más tenebrosas sombras y más aun cuando todo hubiese acabado, en donde quiera que fueran nuestras almas, puesto que ahora al estar con Bella creía que existía en un ser oscuro como yo, seguiríamos por todo lo que quedaba, sin latidos sin sangre de que alimentarnos, si moríamos el uno en los brazos del otro, seríamos completamente felices.

-Para siempre- fue lo que mis labios pronunciaron, afirmando así lo mucho que duraría nuestro amor.

En mis brazos la acurruque, en mi pecho su cabeza reposaba y su respiración de volvía mucho más pausada, al parecer ya no tenía síntomas de vómitos ni malestar alguno.

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando unos reflejos de la luna interrumpieron nuestra intimidad, su cara estaba mucho más pálida ahora debido a la luna, se veía realmente como un ángel, la tenía tapada con un cobertor mientras apoyaba su espalda en mi pecho, yo me encontraba recargado contra el respaldo del sofá de cuero mientras admiraba la belleza de mujer que tenía entre mis brazos.

Su sueño era placido, yo era su guardián, combatiría con cualquier peligro que se le presentará aunque por mínimo que fuera como una pesadilla, yo me encontraría siempre a su lado. Era mi razón de ser, la persona que me falto durante décadas y hoy yacía junto a mí, la liberadora de mis miedos, la que me ayudo a ahuyentar al monstruo que creía que habitaba en mí.

Con el paso de las horas, ya entraba la madrugada decidí que la posición en la que nos encontrábamos a ella le dolería el cuerpo por lo que nos acostamos los 2 en el sillón sin dejar de abrazarnos.

Mi angelito dormía abrazada a mi cintura, en medio de su sueños paso sus manos por mi espalda de arriba abajo y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras exhalaba su cálido aliento sobre mi frio pecho.

Ahora el sol pegaba de lleno en la habitación, si en la noche habían sido los rayos de la luna quien ilumina de manera generosa la piel de Bella, ahora lo hacia de forma majestuosa el sol en mi piel, que destacaba como si tuviera diamantes en mi cuerpo, quien lo diría un monstruo brillando como un diamante, que irónico siendo que yo era algo dañino y se me hubiese otorgado una maravilla como esta. Con razón cada vez que Bella me veía a la luz del sol se quedaba embobada mirándome y me comía con ella.

Lentamente mi ángel se alejo de mi pecho y comenzó a abrir sus ojos para regalarme una mirada cargada de amor y de sueño aún. Sus preciosos ojos color chocolate me miraban como si fuera lo más maravilloso que se pudiera ver a primera hora en la mañana, sus labios sonrojados eran una constante invitación a perderme en ellos, pero quería ir despacio.

–Muy buenos días ovejita– le dije mientras deslizaba lentamente mi mano por su mejilla derecha y al instante sentía como aumentaba la temperatura de esta.

–Ahora que te veo ya es un día mejor junto a ti leoncito–

–¿Qué quieres hacer el día de hoy Bella? – le dije mientras se me ocurría una manera mucho más animosa que cualquier idea que se halla cruzado antes por mi mente.

Mi nariz se movía de forma lenta por su mandíbula para bajar de manera insinuante hasta posarse en su cuello el cual lo empecé a besar de manera suave para ir dando paso a un beso mucho más desesperado, mis brazos rodearon su frágil cuerpo que ahora yacía apoyado en la cama en su totalidad mientras yo me encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, mis manos iniciaron un camino hasta posarse en sus gloriosas caderas y mi boca prodigaba pequeños lametones en la parte del cuello por donde se encontraba la vena que conectaba con su corazón, podía sentir el rápido fluir de su dulce sangre y el calor que exhalaba su cuerpo.

–Mmm… que despertar… más… más… insinuante– exclamo entre jadeos mi amada.

Sus manos no se quedaron atrás descendiendo por mi espalda para volver a ascender por ella. En su cuerpo podía notar que comenzaba a excitarse, una leve fragancia inundaba mis sentidos anticipándome a lo venía. Mis manos soltaron sus caderas para ahora ir a hacerle compañía a mis labios en su cuello el cual se lo masajeaba de modo suave y a la vez lo humedecía con mi lengua, no tenía la ansiedad de beberme su sangre, solo quería deleitarme con cada movimiento que realizaba bajo mi cuerpo, ver las expresiones de placer que su cara dibujaba y por medio de su boca escuchar los sonoros gemidos que salían desde su garganta.

–¿Te gustan mis besos? – siempre tenía la cortesía de preguntarle de si lo que le hacia era de su agrado.

–Aaaaah mmm… me encantan tus besos mojados Edward– iba por buen camino. Solo esperaba que lo que tenía planeado fuera por un camino correcto.

_Al abandonarme Bella sabía que esta lejanía no sería eterna, si ella en su infinita bondad decidía volver a mí, ya tendría una forma de retenerla conmigo para siempre, pese a que hiciera el amor con ella mi actitud moralista me indicaba de que debía hacer las cosas de una forma correcta a pesar de haberme saltado el primer paso que yo consideraba importante antes de hacerla mía: convertirla en mi esposa._

_Es por eso que en un arrebato de cordura entre toda la locura que estaba sufriendo en su abandono me dirigí a la ciudad a comprar un anillo. No sabía como lo quería ni nada, me hacia falta la duende en un momento como este, pero ellos mismos me dijeron que yo había cometido el error al rechazarla y yo mismo lo tendría que arreglar. Las joyerías tenían desde el más simple al más complejo de los anillos de compromiso, hasta que al pasar por una vitrina un rayo de sol de manera tenue, muy suave diríase que casi imperceptible para el ojo humano se encontraba señalando un hermoso anillo. _

_Salí de la tienda irradiando felicidad por cada poro de mi piel de granito para dirigirme a la comodidad de mi volvo y así volver a esperarla a ella._

El solo recordar que un rayo de sol había sido el que me indujo a comprar ese anillo se me hacia gracioso, pero bueno las cosas buenas que te daba la vida había que aceptarlas.

Mis manos ahora se dirigían de manera tortuosa por sus costados hasta posarse sobre sus senos. Sus gemidos eran bastante sonoros pero ¿a quien le importaba aquello? Si la hacia feliz no había método para y hacerla desdichada, ahora sabía lo que era sufrir por amor y ser rechazado por el mismo, quizás el tiempo en el que se alejo me sirvió para "madurar" mi corazón.

Sus manos se desprendieron de mi espalda para pasar juguetonas hasta mis caderas mientras su cuerpo iba al encuentro del mío, mi boca se alejo de su acalorado cuello para irse a la suya que también requería toda mi atención. El beso comenzó de forma suave, pero no por ello menos rico

Nuestros alientos se mezclaban provocando un explosivo choque en nuestras gargantas, frío y calor, en este caso una combinación altamente erótica acompañada de gemidos y caricias que nos prodigábamos el uno al otro.

La ropa empezaba a estorbar a medida que el ambiente subía de temperatura, poco a poco notamos el contrastes de la piel de nuestros cuerpos desnudos dispuestos a entregarse nuevamente en una danza sin fin.

–Edward… te amo… –susurró mi dulce ángel mientras mi cuerpo cubría de manera suave el suyo, con mis manos trabajando en sus costillas para llegar hasta el costado de sus senos.

En sus ojos podía ver reflejado todo el sentimiento que de ella provenía, amor, ternura, entrega, deseo, y calor, mucho calor. Mi vista se desligo completamente de sus ojos chocolate para ir a posarse sobre sus erectos pezones que me llamaban a gritos como si quisiesen que los calmará de algún dolor inexistente a mi vista, pero que era muy poderoso en su cuerpo.

–Bella… eres tan apetecible– mi lengua ni tonta ni perezosa fue a la captura de uno de sus oscuros montículos para darle placer.

**BPOV**

Las caricias que dejaba Edward en mi cuerpo me estaban haciendo perder el control a medida que estas aumentaban de intensidad, la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía mientras nuestras extremidades se friccionaban haciendo el roce con sus contrastes mucho más placentero.

Su mano y su lengua calmaban los estremecimientos que sentía mientras me veía reflejada en aquellos ojos esmeralda. Tenía su pelo despeinado lo que le hacia verse mucho más felino en la "caza" personal que estaba llevando a cabo ahora. La piel de su cuerpo ya no se encontraba tan fría como otras veces, ahora poseía un toque de calidez que era otorgado por mi cuerpo ardiente.

Entre tanta caricia que nos realizábamos teniendo como música los gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de nuestras bocas, el tiempo se comenzaba a agotar, la impaciencia reinaba en nosotros, el deseo se alzaba como amo y señor de forma majestuosa implorando ser saciado en una unión perfecta, en la sincronización de la vida vampírica y la vida humana.

Edward de manera delicada se posiciono sobre mí, en su cara brillaba una sonrisa juguetona la cual no sabía de que forma interpretarla, fue ahí cuando sentí una fracción aún mayor en mi centro pero sin llegar a la conclusión, entre tanto deseo contenido sus palabras me trajeron a la vida:

–Bella, ¿me amas? – dijo mi amado mientras su boca se deslizaba de nuevo a mi cuello, el cual últimamente tenía un favoritismo por su parte.

–Te aaa…mo mássss que aaaa mi vida– esto de ser humana me pasaba la factura. Su cara estaba iluminada por una pronta felicidad, pero no me lo explicaba si él ya sabía mis sentimientos, nunca negaba lo que sentía por él ni las veces que lo deseaba; era tan cambiante mi novio a veces.

–Bien porque te tengo una sorpresa amor–.

–¿Así? – se levanto de manera ágil de la cama y se acerco a al velador, ¿no creo que vaya a sacar ahora un preservativo o sí?.

–Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar por lo que sientes– dijo posicionándose nuevamente sobre mí, solo que esta vez dirigió una de sus manos a mi intimidad.

El choque fue lento, podía sentir que algo se deslizaba por mi centro sin llegar a entrar en el, no sabía que era, fino, delgado, frío, pequeño y labrado –¿no será un juguete? – se pregunto mi conciencia pero Edward no era de ese tipo de hombre. Siguió torturándome un buen rato mientras yo me retorcía en el sillón y su mirada no se despegaba de la mía.

–¿Qué es Edward? – la duda me carcomía por dentro, ahora el muy desquiciado había sumado uno de sus dedos a la caricia.

Me miro fijamente a los ojos, descendiendo sus labios hambrientos hasta los míos. Nuestro encuentro era pasional, nuestras lenguas luchaban de manera desesperada en el otro llenándonos de sensaciones más explosivas. Lentamente se separo de mis labios para quedar a unos milímetros de mi boca para exclamar:

–Bella, ¿tú aceptarías amarme para toda la eternidad? – esto me tomo por sorpresa, ¿podía ser lo que yo pensaba lo que me atormentaba en mi intimidad?.

–Si, lo deseo como el aire para respirar– posiciono su boca para depositar un casto beso en la mía y con un dedo comenzó a deslizarle el objeto que comenzaba a subir por mis caderas tomando el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi hombro.

–¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres en verdad? –uuuuf como me torturaba este hombre, su mirada victoriosa hacia añicos la poca cordura que había en mi, sentía de sobra que ya estaba preparada para acogerlo y comenzar nuestra sensual danza.

–_Si, lo quiero en verdad_– su dedo ahora bajaba por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano y buscar mi dedo anular.

–_Para siempre_– dijo mientras colocaba de manera lenta el anillo.

–_Juntos para siempre_– le dije mientras nuestros labios se unían de forma concienzuda y me embestía de forma lenta.

Entre jadeos y caricias acababa de aceptar el mayor compromiso de mi vida. Sentía que el anillo no me pesaba, ya no importaba el que dirán ni nada, solo ansiaba ser suya para siempre. El ritmo de nuestros frenéticos cuerpos aumentaba a medida que el orgasmo se acercaba, los nombres pronunciados en la boca del otro le hacían honor al momento, el tiempo y el espacio ya no tenían lugar, la inconsciencia comenzaba a tomar parte de nuestros sentidos llevándonos a un lugar que muchas veces visitamos juntos, pero que ahora tenía un sabor dulce muchísimo más especial que las anteriores, en este momento estaba comprometida a pertenecer para siempre a un ser oscuro, pero no importaba si era luminoso u oscuro como se describía él, yo lo amaba por ser como era, por ser el vampiro que se robo mi corazón y al cual gustosa le regalaría mi vida.

Su boca se despego de mis labios y me miro directo a los ojos, podía ver el deseo aún cuando sus embestidas eran potentes, mis terminaciones nerviosas gritaban por una pronta liberación, su nariz se deslizo por mi mejilla, luego mi mentón y finalmente llego a oler el dulce bouquet.

En ningún momento vacilo, solo sentí como exhalaba su frio aliento haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y tuviera las repercusiones en el suyo, mi piel era una victima gustosa de ser atormentada por sus colmillos, su lengua lamía el lado de mí yugular y su cuerpo acarreaba más velocidad. Mis ojos deben de haber estado blancos ya por el placer que sentía y fue cuando lo sentí: abrió su boca y poso sus colmillos en mi cuello, sus penetraciones aumentaban más y más de ritmo, hasta que llegamos juntos al cielo, de su boca salió un rugido y del mío un grito con su nombre de fondo, mientras sus filosos colmillos hacían acto de presencia en mi cuello aumentando cada vez más la presión.


	10. Drásticos Cambios

**Capítulo IX**

**Drásticos Cambios.**

**EPOV**

Idílico, no cabía duda alguna de que era un esforzado "hombre" que se desvivía por complacer a su mujer. La unión había sido más que gloriosa, nuestras esencias mezclándose y ver la cara de ternura con que momentos antes me miro mi amada antes de poseer su cuello, no tenía precio. Ahora era un juguete más del tiempo, tendría que esperar a que éste diera los frutos de lo acaecido en la mañana y ver su reacción después del momento de pasión.

Nunca antes había experimentado deseo sexual por ella, sabía que ansiaba de sobremanera una gota aunque fuese de su sangre, pero ya no era lo primordial, mi sed ahora estaba compuesta por sentir su diminuto cuerpo junto al mío cada vez que viera el más mínimo atisbo de pasión en su chocolate mirada.

Enfermizo, lo que sea, pero era lo esencial. Quizás el echo de casi perderla me hacia satisfacerla en gran modo o más veces. Había suplido una necesidad primordial en una relación y esperaba que el "esfuerzo" con que me entregada sirviera para reparar el daño causado.

Sentir su cálida respiración en mi frente, era algo que anhelaba también en otras partes, más no podía pedir más, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo los cambios propios del placer experimentado.

Lentamente salí de su interior conteniendo un gemido por la ausencia a la cual sometía mi cuerpo y el de ella. Miraba el techo como si fuera lo más entretenido que hubiese en la vida, ahora mi cuerpo yacía junto al de ella mientras abrazaba su pequeña cintura. Los pensamientos abundaban de un lado para otro haciendo énfasis en lo que sospechaba.

_Sus necesidades humanas muchas veces quedaban atascadas en su vida al estar conmigo, no compartía con nadie más y una parte de mi ser se sentía egoísta por eso, pero al mismo tiempo era difícil dejarla ir y que realizará una vida feliz plenamente, no como lo hacia cuando estaba conmigo, siempre dispuesta a entregarlo todo si yo llegaba alguna vez a perder el control en uno de nuestros tantos viajes al paraíso._

_A pesar del amor que le profesaba nuestra relación ahora contenía grandes dosis de sexo y a veces me abrumaba. No digo que no sea necesario, pero había algo que inquietaba mi alma, era la espina que desgarraba mi seco corazón hasta hacerlo padecer el más insufrible dolor imaginario._

_¿Qué pasaría si yo un día le faltase?_

_Era cierto que los vampiros estábamos dotamos de fuerza, agilidad, belleza sobre humana y en mi caso un don en especial, pero nada nos aseguraba la eterna vida. El concepto de inmortalidad era significado de eternidad ante todo, _–_¿pero que pasaba si un día el alimento escasease?_ –_ No quería convertirme en un asesino, preferiría morir de sed antes que quitarle la vida a un frágil humano solo para alargar mi estadía en este mundo. Las alternativas a una solución eran más bien escasas, pero confiaba que nuestro amor era poderoso y con ello poder sobrevivir._

_Había muchos momentos en los que con cada embestida que daba a su frágil cuerpo, "veía" en mi mente lo que hubiese sido de su futuro: una mujer excepcionalmente bella, un trabajo estable en la profesión que estudiaría y una maravillosa familia._

_Al estar conmigo le quitaría cada uno de los sueños que ella ahora no veía con claridad. El amor que sentía por mí pienso que la "cegaba". No dudaba de que ella me amará, pero _–_¿y si se arrepentía?_ –._ Creo que no sabría que hacer, ver la cara de culpa con la cual me miraría, pero las cartas ya estaban echadas y su destino y el mío estaban escritos._

_Notaba pequeños cambios en su cuerpo a medida que pasaban nuestros encuentros: su piel estaba mucho más suave y perfecta que antes, su vientre era un lugar donde mis ojos descansarían de manera feliz por mucho tiempo, su cabello estaba sedoso y brillante mientras que su temperatura había descendido notoriamente._

¿_Qué es esto?_

La serie de pensamientos me hacían reflexionar sobre mí actuar, pero se venían abajo cuando ella siempre reafirmaba que quería pasar la eternidad a mi lado. Supongo que los vampiros también podíamos tener algún tipo de crisis y esos pensamientos que habían echo tener una.

La respuesta que buscaba era simple y fácil: ella me amaba, yo la amaba y la eternidad nos esperaba.

Un instante filosófico lo tiene cualquiera y a mí hacia tiempo que me andaba persiguiendo para plantar la duda, pero el amor era más fuerte haciéndola disiparse e ir a implantarse a otro corazón, le mío le había cerrado las puertas para siempre.

Ahora quedaba solo una palabra que rondaba en mi mente: futuro. Tenía numerosas ideas y la que más próxima estaba a cumplir era nuestro matrimonio, luego seguiría con un viaje a algún destino que representará la eternidad y la vida, baraja un lugar en África, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

Mi ángel lentamente se removió entre mis brazos y su mirada capturo mis orbes dorados.

–Hola precioso, ¿cómo estás? –.

–Bien ¿y tú? –.

–Excelente– pronuncio estirándose en mi pecho. –Sabes quiero ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, quiero pensar en algo, ¿te molestaría si voy sola? –.

–Claro que no cielo, pero promete que irás con cuidado y volverás antes del atardecer.

–No te preocupes, volveré antes de que me extrañes. – dijo mi ángel con una nota de preocupación en su voz.

–¿Seguro que estás bien Bella?-.

–Claro que si tontito, solo quiero unos detalles _insignificantes_ por ahí. – A un paso veloz para ella se deshizo de mi abrazo y se dirigió a colocarse la ropa para alejarse casi corriendo de la habitación.

**BPOV**

Tenía leves sospechas de lo que podía pasar ahora. ¿Pero entre un vampiro y una humana era posible?. Quería salir de dudas por lo que salí casi corriendo de los brazos de mi Edward. La ciudad tendría la respuesta a lo que me pasaba, había pensado hace unos días atrás acudir a comprar _eso_ pero algo me detuvo.

Mientras Edward en la mañana me hacía el amor, mi cabeza no soportaba ninguna idea, iban y venían, pero no estaba _enferma_ por lo que intuía.

Me dirigí en el volvo de Edward que tenía las llaves puestas, manejaba a toda prisa, pero siempre prudente hasta la ciudad, en el asiento del copiloto había un cd con caratula negra lo cual me llamo la atención tratándose de Edward, ya que él no era de _ese_ estilo precisamente; al abrirlo y sacar el cd, cayo por entre mis manos una nota que me emociono profundamente:

"_Esta canción refleja mi amor por Bella. Su belleza incalculable, su amor infinito como las estrellas y su vida la prolongación de la mía."_

–Mi loco vampiro– pensé. Coloque el cd y mí sorpresa fue que al darle play al reproductor una melodía empezó a invadir mis sentidos:

**BONITA**

Tan solo una mirada en tus ojos  
Una mirada y lloro  
Porque eres tan bonita  
Tan solo un beso y estoy vivo  
Un beso y estoy listo para morir  
Porque eres tan bonita  
Tan solo una caricia y me enciendo  
Una caricia y lloro  
Porque eres tan bonita  
Tan solo una sonrisa y soy salvaje  
Una sonrisa y estoy listo para morir  
Porque eres tan bonita  
Oh y eres tan bonita  
Cariño  
Oh eres tan bonita  
Eres tan bonita  
Oh nena  
Eres tan bonita  
Y eres tan bonita, sí  
Oh cariño  
Oh nena  
Y eres tan bonita, oh

–¿Him? – Vaya si que estaba romántico Edward, la canción había llegado directo a mi corazón, sin querer darme cuenta unas lagrimas tímidas bajaron por mis mejillas, pero –¿qué me pasaba que una sola canción me hacia llorar? – tenía que llegar rápido a una farmacia para solucionar el "problema".

Las calles pasaban lentas a mi lado, y si era sí, –¿Qué haría? – no sabía mucho del _asunto_, pero afrontaría las consecuencias de mis actos, aunque hallan sido de a _dos_.

Finalmente apareció frente a mis ojos la dichosa farmacia. Apague el reproductor de música y me baje con paso lento del auto, aún así me maree y tuve que afirmarme de la puerta del volvo. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. El aire entraba de manera dificultosa a mis pulmones mientras sentía frio en mi cuerpo, ligeros temblores se adueñaron de mi cuerpo, pero no me di por vencida.

Tambaleante camine hacia la puerta de la farmacia, reuní toda la fuerza que había en mi débil cuerpo y empuje el cristal. No estaba a la vista en el sector de autoservicio, así que fui hasta el mesón.

–¿Señorita se siente bien? – me pregunto la dependiente.

–Necesito que me venda por favor un test de embarazo. – mi voz se oía temblorosa pero seguía siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara la vendedora.

–Como no, de inmediato se lo traigo–. Al cabo de unos minutos la mujer volvió con la cajita entre sus manos. – Son $12 dólares–.

Le pase el dinero y tome la dichosa cajita que solucionaría mi futuro de alguna forma. Ya estaba más recuperada del _mareo_ por lo que camine deprisa hasta el volvo. Tome asiento y deje en el asiento del copiloto el test.

–_¿Y si da positivo?_ –.

No encontraba una respuesta lógica puesto que _él_ no era "humano".

–_¿Qué hago con un bebé?_ –.

La reacción de Edward no me la imaginaba. No estábamos casados ni nada por el estilo, además si estaba _encinta_ él no me creería nada, puesto que _él estaba "muerto"._

Me mataban las dudas por lo que saque el instructivo de la caja y lo leí. Era fácil, ninguna complicación me traería hacer la prueba, solo me mataría la espera del resultado.

Puse en marcha el motor del volvo y me dirigí hacia _mi _casa. Al llegar al cabo de un rato inspeccione el lugar para ver si estaba Edward _a la vista_. Nada en las cercanías, por lo que entre y también vi si no estaba cierto vampiro loco. Despejado el paisaje subí a la habitación, eche el cerrojo solo para prevenir, aunque era ridículo, existía la ventana que era la puerta para Edward. El baño me llamaba y al estar con la puerta abierta parecía que se reía de mí.

_Cálmate Bella, no puede ser algo tan terrible._

Hice la dichosa prueba y espere. El tiempo se hacia eterno, quería tener a Edward a mi lado ahora, pero no sabía donde estaba. El test reposaba sobre el lavamanos. Frío. Nervios. De pronto una musiquita empezó a sonar y vi mi celular era un mensaje de Edward.

_Amor mientras saliste _

_fui a dar una vuelta yo también._

_Nos vemos en un rato más._

_Te amo._

_Eres mi vida._

Genial. Lo único que me faltaba ahora, estaba sola mientras esperaba. El tiempo que antes parecía inagotable ahora llegaba a cumplir su parte. Estire la mano, lo tome entre mis manos, inhale una gran bocanada de aire y lo mire mientras recordé mentalmente las instrucciones: una raya negativo y dos rayas positivo. Gire el aparato hacia mi rostro y lo vi. Salí del baño y también de la _casa. _Necesitaba pensar por lo que me adentre un poco en el bosque que estaba en las cercanías de la mansión.

El aire acariciaba de manera tierna y gentil mis mejillas, alborotaba mis cabellos y traía consigo un leve olor a manzanas. –Manzanas que rico– pensó mi mente hambrienta, por lo que seguí ese embriagante olor, hasta que encontré mi objetivo: un hermoso árbol rodeado de manzanas rojas que representaban una tentación para mí en estos momentos. Como pude me subí al árbol que tenía unas especies de brazos que hicieron más fácil la subida.

La miraba, _ella me miraba._ Sabía que tenía que pagar por arrebatarla de su ambiente natural, pero la _necesitaba. _Ahora comprendía a Edward cuando me decía que podía apreciar el buquet sin beber el vino. Yo tenía el vino al alcance de mi mano y el buquet me estaba volviendo loca ya. Estire mi mano y la cogí.

De manera lenta la aprecie como una drogadicta a su _línea _y mi cuerpo ya no pudo aguantar más. Enterré mis dientes en aquel cuerpo frágil y jugoso, iba en mitad de la manzana cuando la rama del árbol en la cual estaba sentada comenzó a ceder y mi último recuerdo fue ver una sombra que se abría paso por entre los árboles.

Un dolor que me recorrió las entrañas fue el que me hizo volver a la vida. Estaba tendida en el suelo y unos ojos dorados me miraban preocupados.

–Edward, ¿qué paso? –. Me acordaba de la manzana solamente y nada más.

–Te caíste Bella del árbol y no alcance a llegar a tiempo, Alice me aviso, pero no pude evitar que te calleras. Tenías la mitad de una manzana entre tu mano.

–Ed me duele el cuerpo–.

–Claro que te tiene que doler si te rompiste las costillas parece, un brazo y una pierna– dijo de manera solemne, como él no estaba casi todos los huesos rotos. –¿Cómo llegaste tan alto? –.

–No lo sé, pero no era tan alto, además tenía _antojos_ y al introducirme al bosque sentí un dulce olor a manzanas, y como ves, estoy aquí con mi esqueleto a medias– dije entre risas a lo que Edward frunció el ceño.

–Tiene que haber sido una gran altura para que te quebrarás los huesos de esa manera– de pronto su mirada se volvió oscura y se posiciono sobre mi cuerpo para descender sus labios sobre los míos. Empezó siendo un beso suave, el cuerpo me dolía pero no era impedimento para profundizarlo. Me soltó y busco con su mirada mis ojos, después bajo su cabeza hacia mi cuello y sentí como sus fríos colmillos acariciaban mi piel. Se posiciono mejor sobre mi cuerpo mientras con sus manos aferraba mis muñecas, humedeció con su lengua mi cuello por sobre la vena yugular, exhalo un frio aliento primero y luego sentí la presión de sus colmillos en mi piel.

–Nooooooooooo– grite de manera brusca mientras jadeaba. Edward no me soltaba y sentía que sus dientes estaban a milímetros de mi cuello.

–Siempre lo has querido y ahora no tengo miedo, se que resultará bien– dijo, yo quería ser como él, pero en estos momentos no podía.

–Si quiero…– dijo esto volvió a presionar sus colmillos en mi piel. – Paraaaaaaaa– le grite nuevamente.

–¿Por qué Isabella? – susurro sobre mi piel logrando que se me erizara el vello.

–Porque no puedes– le dije.

–Dame una razón de peso amor, esto te causara dolor solo 3 días, no soportaras la recuperación y el dolor que conlleva tener en tal manera los huesos quebrados como los tienes tú ahora–.

–Hay un inconveniente Edward–.

–Así, ¿cuál es? –. Estaba impaciente. Sus colmillos aún no se alejaban de mi cuello, mi respiración era agitada, podía sentir el rubor teñir mis mejillas de carmesí.

–Me siento mal Edward–.

–Pero esto te dolerá solo un poco, es más puedo darte _mucho placer_ mientras te muerdo para que confundas el dolor con el placer–. La idea era exquisita, pero él no podía transformarme ahora.

–¿Edward perdiste todas tus facultades como humano? – inmediatamente se alejo de mi cuello y posaba su mirada sobre mis ojos.

–¿A qué te refieres Bella? –. La duda estaba impregnada en su angelical rostro.

–Algo resulto fuera de lo esperado, algo que ninguno esperaba–.

–No se me ocurre algo Bella, si al transformarme en vampiro perdí todo lo humano, menos mi físico. – dijo con voz triste.

–Te tengo una novedad o sorpresa que cambiará tu existencia–. Me miro sorprendido pero un brillo especial nació en sus ojos.

–¿Qué es Bella esa sorpresa? –. Los hechos quedaban, las palabras se las llevaba el tiempo muchas veces aunque sabía que en su memoria perdurarían por siempre. Tome sus frías manos y las pose en mi vientre.

–Estoy embarazada Edward–.

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

Minutos de silencio.

Aún estaba sobre mi cuerpo pero solo se escuchaba el silencio, su respiración estaba parada y la mía apenas se escuchaba.

–¿Edward? –.

Tenía miedo de su reacción, pero todas mis dudas se desvanecieron cuando su rostro se enterneció se una manera nunca antes vista por mí. Enterró su cabeza en mi hombro mientras se escuchaba un llanto que no tenía lágrimas salir de su garganta. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba y había relajado un poco su peso sobre el mío sin llegar a aplastarme del todo.

–Te amo Bella, a ti y a nuestro bebé–. Pronuncio en mi hombro para luego salir de su "escondite" para dirigir sus labios a los míos y formar una tierna unión de nuestras bocas.


	11. Sorpresas en familia

**Capítulo X**

**Sorpresas en familia**

**BellaPOV**

Realmente fue un gran alivio el hecho de que Edward se tomará de tan buena manera el que yo estuviese embarazada. Aunque claro, aún seguía molesto por lo de las manzanas, pero si era un antojo cualquier mujer lo tiene, claro que ojo _¡soy Bella! _por lo tanto, me costo caro el antojo.

Y si, aquí estaba yo una vez más, ¿adivinan donde? pues en un hospital, postrada en una cama con un brazo y pierna escayolados, mientras que para mis costillas solo medicamentos. Pero le veía el lado positivo a mi "escalada a las manzanas", había logrado reunir a toda la familia nuevamente. Quizás el accidente fue algo del _destino_ y debía de ocurrir, si no hubiese pasado ahora no estarían 14 pares de ojos posados sobre mí. Un espectáculo digno de Bella Swan.

–¿Y bien Bella me vas a decir si mi querido hermano ya te propuso matrimonio? – respondió una voz cantarina.

–Alice sabes de sobra la respuesta, ¿no creo que ahora que estoy embarazada no puedas ver? – le dije a modo sarcástico.

–Pues a decir verdad quiero escuchar la respuesta de los labios que hacen delirar a mi hermano–.

–Si, Alice ya me propuso matrimonio Edward–.

–Genial, ya estoy organizando todo con ayuda de Esme para que sea la boda del siglo, mal que mal, eres mi hermanita y como tal debes ser una Cullen con todo lo que conlleva ello. ¿Quieres ayudarnos a planificar algo o dejas tú boda en manos expertas? –.

–Alice confió en ti y en Esme, además en el estado en el que me encuentro no creo que me sea posible moverme por algún tiempo–.

–Ay Bells! como será que mi hermano no te da comida y tienes que subirte a los árboles como los monos jajajajaja–.

–Em tú hermano claro que me alimentaba, ¿no es verdad amor? – le dije a Edward mientras le colocaba mi carita de perrito abandonado marca Alice.

–Claro amor, lo que quieras comer te lo brindaré– tan dulce, tan tierno, tan… tan Edward.

–¿Y qué pasa hermano si Bella quiere _eso_ como comida? – mi temperatura corporal aumento rápidamente yéndose a instalar a mis mejillas de forma "muy poco notoría".

–Emmett Cullen, te voy a matar!!! – fue lo que grite enojada.

–¿O sea que es verdad Bella, quieres _eso_ de comer? – dijo mi muy "querido hermano oso".

–Em creo que ya sabes amor que junto con Alice compramos unas piezas especiales para ti– le dijo con una voz en extremo seductora Rose.

–Si Rose…– su voz destilaba lujuria por doquier ¡puaj! Y yo aquí sin poder moverme.

–Pues bien tendrás que aguantar toda una semana sin _eso_ por haber molestado a Bella y no hay peros, ¿entendiste Emmy? –.

–Pero conejita…– la voz de Emmett sonaba desesperada, eso le paso por burlarse de una mujer embarazada.

–Dije sin peros Em– dios está mujer si que tenía agallas para poder controlar al lujurioso de su esposo.

–¿Bella ya has pensado el nombre que le pondrás al bebé? – Esme como siempre tan tierna ya preocupada por el nombre del pequeño.

–No, nada en verdad llevamos creo que un día sabiendo la noticia y no me he puesto realmente a pensar en algún nombre para nuestro pequeño–.

–O pequeña– me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mi Edward.

–Ops! Verdad, puede ser hombre o mujer, pero me conformo con que sea sanito nuestro bebé– ¿Qué sería? Me preguntaba una y otra vez.

–Bueno familia a llegado la hora de revisar a Bella, si no es mucha la molestia quisiera que salieran por favor de la habitación– dijo Carlisle en un tono muy profesional. Vi salir a todos los miembros de la familia cabizbajos, incluyendo mi amado.

–Carlisle, ¿Edward también tiene que salir? –.

–Si Bella quiero tener una conversación privada contigo, tienes que saber algunas cosas tú primero ya que eres la que se encuentra embarazada, pero le he pedido expresamente a Edward que no entre en mi mente, no quiero que nada interfiera en la decisión que debes tomar– el tono en el que lo dijo Carlisle me dio un poco de miedo, pero todo es solucionable ¿o no?.

–Bueno Carlisle te escucho– le dije lo más relajada posible.

–Mira Bella, te quiero como una hija, es lo primero que debes saber, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo por traer nuevamente a la vida a mi hijo Edward, no tienes ideas el tiempo en el que vago por los corredores de la oscuridad, ya pensábamos todos que se quedaría eternamente solo, pero hasta que un día te conoció y la vida la sonrió de nuevo.

–Carlisle, no me agradezcas nada, yo amo a Edward y es por eso que estoy con él– le dije muy convincente.

–Si y gracias a ese amor que se tienen han engendrado una nueva vida–.

–No sabes lo feliz que estoy por poder darle un hijo a Edward y a ustedes hacerlos abuelos y tíos respectivamente–.

–Gracias Bella, pero debes saber a lo que te enfrentas si sigues adelante– la voz de Carlisle no me gustaba para nada, ¿acaso insinuaba un aborto?.

–Carlisle sé más explicativo, recuerda que es primera vez que estoy embarazada–.

–Bueno Bella, verás te lo haré lo más resumido posible: tú siendo humana y al estar con un vampiro, estás engendrando un bebé semi vampiro, eso conlleva grandes riesgos, de por sí el bebé tendrá atributos humanos y vampíricos, es ahí donde me quiero detener. Los vampiros de por sí poseemos una fuerza sobrehumana por lo que al estar el bebé en gestación en tú vientre puede que no encuentre mucho espacio y empiece a batallar con todo lo que habrá a su paso, eso quiere decir que si el bebé no tiene espacio usará su fuerza para romper tus costillas es lo más probable. Quiero llegar en resumen a que si estás dispuesta a tener tu bebé puedes morir en el intento, ya que él te mataría por sobrevivir o tendrías la opción de que Edward te convirtiera. Necesito que reflexiones acerca de tu decisión, si sigues adelante debes atenerte al sufrimiento y a una conversión rápida; como también puede que no necesites ser convertida para seguir como humana y puedas cuidar a tú bebé– proceso todas las palabras una por una, ¿muerte?, ¿dolor? ¿no eran cosas que en más de una vez estuve cerca de ellas o las sentí?.

–Carlisle, ¿Edward sabe de todo esto? –.

–Si antes de que nos reuniéramos se lo conté a él, quizás por eso ahora se a mostrado un poco esquivo contigo, pero él no quiere dejar que sus sentimientos influyan en tu decisión–.

–Bueno, yo quiero seguir con mi embarazo, pese a todos los riesgos que ello conlleve, si tengo que sufrir lo haré, además ahora ya estoy con las costillas rotas y a sido un dolor soportable–.

–Bella es posible que los medicamentos no surjan efecto en ti–.

–No importa, aún así tenga que quebrarme en mil pedazos quiero traer a ese bebé al mundo– me dije más a mi misma que a Carlisle.

–Esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar de ti Bella, eres una mujer excepcional – me dijo mientras se posaba una maravillosa sonrisa en su labios– ahora te contaré otra cosa de tu embarazo, pues verás aparte de ser un bebé semi vampiro, el período de gestación no será el normal, el bebé dentro de ti crecerá rápidamente por lo que no serán nueva meses, quizás serán a lo sumo tres meses o cuatro, dependiendo del estado del bebé.

–¿O sea que hoy día mi vientre está plano, ya mañana puede estar un poco abultado? –.

–Si es lo más probable Bella, además tendrás antojos tanto humanos como las manzanas hasta los vampíricos–.

–¿Sangre? – dije con voz temerosa.

–Si–.

_Oh Dios Mío…_

_Sangre… _

_¿Beber sangre yo sin ser vampiro?_

_Su olor, esa consistencia viscosa, ese color rojo oscuro._

Y mi mundo se puso a oscuras.

No sabía cuánto tiempo en realidad había transcurrido desdeque estuve con Carlisle, pero había algo muy diferente.

_¿Un olor?_

Se podría decir que aún con los ojos cerrados se distinguía de entre los demás que habían en el lugar: canela, leche, chocolates, fresas, lilas, rosas, pero el más que me llamaba la atención era un olor como a oxido y sal. Pero también había otro, dulce como la miel y a quién reconocería aunque no tuviese el olfato.

–¿Edward? – lo llame a voz baja mientras abría mis ojos.

–¿Dime amor? – el olor ya impactaba en mis fosas nasales y su frío característico lo sentía mucho más cerca de mi cuerpo.

–Te amo–.

–Yo también Bella, a ti y a nuestro bebé–.

–¿Que es ese olor a oxido? – su expresión se torno tensa de un momento a otro.

–Es tu desayuno Bella– ¿esperen dijo desayuno?.

–Jajaja si pasaste varias horas durmiendo después de que te desmayaste, Jasper te puso a dormir, el pobre ya no daba más con tus nervios.

–Bien y ¿qué tienes para que yo coma?–.

–Pues todo lo que vio Alice que comerías– ese olor, me moría por probar aunque fuese un poco, me dolía el vientre de tanto anhelarlo.

–Sabes siento un olor concentrado, como oxido y sal, ¿me puedes dar un poco? Por favor– lo que fuese lo ingeriría.

–Bella es sangre– en mi cara pude sentir como se mostraba una expresión de asco, pero lo necesitaba.

–No importa solo dame sangre–.

Lentamente acerco hasta mí un pequeño vaso en donde se encontraba la sangre. Temerosa lo acerque a mis labios, su olor era embriagante, delinee el contorno de mis labios con la lengua y fije mis ojos en los de Edward. La distancia se termino y pude sentir como la sangre se deslizaba de manera lenta por mi garganta.

Un trago, dos, tres y no supe cuando se acabo.

–Más, quiero más Edward–.

En un instante tuve en mis manos otro vaso con la deliciosa sangre. Esta vez la saboree mucho más, a medida de los pequeños sorbos bajaban por mi garganta pude observar como la mirada de Edward era mucho más oscura, casi negra, por lo que comprendí porque estaba así.

–¿Quieres? – le dije indicándole con mi mirada el vaso.

–Si–.

Se acerco felinamente hacia mí, sus movimientos eran sensuales, _el león acechando su presa_, llego hasta la orilla de mi cama mientras tendía su mano para que yo le pasará el vaso. Que iluso.

–Bébela de mí– me miro con gesto interrogante, pero capto la indirecta, lentamente se posiciono sobre mi cuerpo mientras que con sus manos despejaba mi cara de unos mechones rebeldes que estaban interfiriendo en mis facciones. Su mano tomo la mía que tenía sujeto el vaso para llevarlo a mis labios, mi mirada estaba fija en sus ojos oscuros, abrí ligeramente mis labios y deje pasar ese exquisito fluido.

Un trago y Edward se acerco más a mi cara.

Dos tragos y mi amado abrió su boca dejando lucir sus excitantes colmillos blancos.

Tres tragos y ya podía sentir como sus filosos colmillos entraban en contacto con mis labios, era peligroso, pero me gustaba, su mano sujetaba mi rostro de lado, su nariz inhalaba lentamente el olor que emanaba de mi garganta, hasta que finalmente vio una gota de sangre deslizarse por mi labio.

–¿Estás segura? – me pregunto por lo que yo solo asentí. La fría punta de su lengua llego hasta mi labio, lentamente recogió aquella gota que se deslizaba ahora por le piel de mi mentón dejando un rastro por en donde llego a pasar hasta que fue disfrutada por el paladar de mi vampiro.

–Tú piel con sangre es deliciosa– susurró aterciopeladamente haciendo que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraran vida y de cierta forma se acentuará el dolor de mi brazo y pierna. Pero claro momentos como esté no se desperdician bajo ningún contexto.

Tome nuevamente del vaso y ahora su lengua se abrió paso por entre mis labios. Lentamente borraba los rastros de la sangre que había bebido, nuestros alientos se mezclaban el cálido de mi boca aumentado por la temperatura de la sangre y el frio suyo que avanzaba tortuosamente. Debo reconocer de que la experiencia era excitante pese a estar escayolada y con fármacos, pero no había precio. Nunca pensé que haría algo tan atrevido y peligroso como esto, pero el solo saber que Edward bebería sangre de mí, ya era un hecho supremo, aunque no sea la mía propia.

Y así seguimos.

Entre que él bebía la sangre de mi boca, mis manos jugueteaban como todo el esplendor de su cuerpo cubierto de ropa, deseaba poder sentirlo, a _él_, pero no podía gracias a mi estado. A veces se escapan sonoros gemidos mientras él se alimentaba, dejaba pasar un trago para mí y el otro que tomaba era para él, aún no sabía cuanta sangre había ingerido, pero no me importaba era algo que necesitaba de sobremanera.

No le prestamos atención a nada que hubiese en nuestro alrededor, más bien dentro de esas cuatro paredes hasta que oímos un grito:

–POR DIOS EDWARD, ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?¿TE BEBISTE A BELLS? –que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando, que no sea por favor. Mire mi bata y ¡oh! sorpresa, si antes la bata era blanca ahora era blanca con rojo.

–Emmett no es lo que tú piensas…–.

–EDWARD TE VOY A MATAR…–

**EdwardPOV**

No estaba con mis cinco sentidos puestos, ¿quién lo hubiese estado también?. La experiencia vivida con Bella había sido única, inigualable a nada, mucho mejor que beber la sangre caliente del cuerpo indefenso de los animales. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final, por lo gritos, esto era el fin.

–POR DIOS EDWARD, ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?¿TE BEBISTE A BELLS? – había que tener un hermano muy estúpido para que pensará que mataría al amor de mi vida y madre mi bebé solo por sed. Emmett es Emmett.

–Emmett no es lo que tú piensas…– dijo mi Bella, pero como siempre el oso no la dejo continuar y solo actuó antes de "pensar" cosa que rara vez hacia.

–EDWARD TE VOY A MATAR…– grito mi hermanito querido.

–Emmett Cullen o paras ahora mismo con el escándalo o en vez de ser una semana será un mes y sabes que soy capaz.

–Pero Rose… este monstruo estaba matando a Bella– a veces pienso que la cabeza de Emmett es solo musculo y nada de neuronas.

–¿Oso no ves que tú hermano estaba jugando con Bella? – vaya hasta que por fin hablaba la duende.

–Ooooooh… ¿y a qué jugabas Edward con mi hermanita? – tan tierno a veces e inocente, si supieran que detrás de esa cara tierna de osito se escondía la perversión echa carne.

–Pues bueno verás yo eeeeh…– y ya se estaba cortando la idea, ¿cómo explicarle lo que hacíamos?.

–Mira Emmett, Edward simulaba que bebía sangre de Bella y ella muy gustosa acepto todo, ¿es verdad Bella? – Alice como siempre tan rápida para contestar, bueno ella ya había visto lo que haríamos.

–Sip osito, fue todo de mutuo consentimiento– le respondió mi amada.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí que se oyen esos gritos? – dijo mi padre que venía con su ceño fruncido.

–Emmett– dije yo mientras todos lo apuntábamos.

–Conspiración padre, conspiración por parte de ese chupasangre– dijo mientras me apuntaba a mi.

–Emm necesito que te comportes porque le vamos a hacer una ecografía a Bella, así que cálmense todos.

Una ecografía, pero si Bella tenía como 2 días de embarazo a lo sumo ¿era posible que se viera algo?.

Carlisle salió de la habitación y luego volvió con una enfermera y el monitoreo para hacerle la ecografía a Bella.

–Puedes retirarte Elizabeth, ya no te necesitaremos más– le dijo Carlisle por lo que pude ver, él se haría cargo de todo el proceso.

–¿Por qué con tan poco tiempo me harás una ecografía Carlisle? – si mi vida saco las palabras de mi boca.

–Porque ya te has alimentado y el bebé debe de haber crecido hasta alcanzar los 10 centímetros, ¿no notas el pequeño abultamiento de tu vientre?, jajaja claro que lo notarías más Bella si Edward sale de encima de ti– no puede ser, que vergüenza que mi familia me vea en esta situación tan comprometedora.

–No te acomplejes Edward, ya sabes que yo veo el futuro– oh Dios noooo ella había visto TODO lo que hice con Bella? Me baje de inmediato de la cama.

–Edward es normal tanto años contenidos que quieras experimentar con tu novia– dijo una muy serena Rosalie.

–Ya niños cálmense ahora para que su padre le pueda hacer el examen a Bella– mi madre como siempre calmando a todos sus hijos.

–Bella necesito que te levantes la bata para poder colocarte gel– mi ángel siguió todas las indicaciones de Carlisle, hasta que acerco la máquina de monitoreo. Lentamente se empezaron a ver imágenes en la pantalla y también los signos más preciosos de vida que dos seres pueden crear por amor.

–Felicidades hijos van a tener 2 bebes, en la próxima ecografía veremos su sexo.

–¿Dos? – no puede ser, si ya uno era un milagro. Ahora creía en verdad que Dios existía y me había perdonado por las vidas inocentes que en un pasado tome.

–Seres padres de dos bebes Edward– me dijo mi amada a quién le corrían las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

–No llores amor, no me gusta verte así– era verdad, ver una mujer llorar como mi amada me quebraba el alma en miles de pedazos.

–Es de felicidad Edward, nunca pensé que podríamos ser padres y mira los milagros que han sido fruto de nuestro amor.

–Vaya Edward y tan puritano que te veías… mírate ahora serás padre de dos bebes eso es tener buena puntería…– no lo deje seguir hablando porque ya estaba enfrente suyo agazapado mostrándole mis colmillos.

–Deja de molestar, seguro no lo habrás hecho tú con Rosalie– le sisee entre dientes.

–Jajajaja no te enojes león, mira que tienes que cuidar a Bellita ahora que tendrá dos vampiritos chicos revoloteando por la mansión– vaya por una vez pensó el oso.

–Edward ¿en que casa vivirán ahora?, ya no pueden pasar saltando de ventana en ventana– me dijo la enana.

–¿Bella tú que opinas? – le pregunte a mi ángel pero la sorpresa fue que ella dormía plácidamente en su cama. Fui hasta ella y pose delicadamente mis labios sobre su frente y luego fui hasta donde Carlisle.

–Carlisle, ¿cuánto tiempo Bella tiene que estar escayolada? –

–Creo que una semana más Edward, a medida que ella se va alimentando con sangre se va sanando internamente, aparte al juntar vuestras esencias también le pasaste algunas características de vampiro– en eso Jasper interrumpió nuestra conversación.

–Edward anda a ver a Bella, dice que quiere más sangre de la forma en que la compartió contigo, no puedo más, su lujuria me esta destrozando– dijo mi pobre hermano– Alice!!!! Ven amor necesito que nos vayamos surgió una emergencia en la casa– debe estar desesperado el pobre para inventar algo tan absurdo como eso.

–Bueno Edward creo que tú mujer te necesita, así que nosotros los dejamos solos, pórtate bien y cualquier cosa me avisas, adiós hijo y felicidades nuevamente– me dijo mi padre.

–Edward quiero sangre ahora!!! – uuuuf pensar que se me venían tiempos difíciles con Bella, pero todo valía la pena y nuestro amor era más fuerte.

–Edward quiero leche!!! – si antojos humanos y vampíricos, pero no importaba, todo era por ella y mis pequeños o pequeñas.


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Hasta que la eternidad nos separe.**

–_Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a su esposa_– declaro el ministro.

El joven se acerco con una alegría desmedida en sus ojos, y es que ahora veía hecha realidad una de sus más alegres fantasías, pertenecer en cuerpo y alma a la dueña de su corazón, a la mujer que con sólo miradas y palabras poco a poco fue ganándose su ser. Lentamente comenzó a retirar el velo que adornaba el rostro de su esposa, su mano se deslizo su mejilla hasta llegar a posarse levemente en los labios de la chica quien dejaba escapar un suspiro por entre éstos. El roce de ambos fue suave, cargado de amor y ternura, pero la mano del chico ahora se dirigió al abultado vientre de su esposa que ya estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Y es que todo avanzo conforme a las normas establecidas por ambos, el tiempo y los preparativos se los llevo la pequeña de los Cullen, quien ya en su mente vislumbraba el futuro que le depararía al feliz matrimonio y a los pequeños de ambos, fruto del amor de sus padres y participes de una nueva raza.

Lentamente fueron caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia mientras una lluvia de arroz caía sobre las cabezas de ambos y es que no podrían estar más contentos al ver que todos sus seres queridos se encontraban presentes olvidando diferencias y pasados rencores. Sus amigos, hermanos y familiares veían con dicha la unión de Edward y Bella, deseándoles a su paso solo la felicidad que ellos cumplirían por mucho tiempo.

La esperada luna de miel tendría que esperar por el estado de salud de Bella, que ya estaba pronta a dar a luz a sus hijos, pero en el futuro prometía ser muy jugosa para ambos, rodeados de sol y el calor de sus cuerpos fundidos, pero para no ser menos esta noche la pasarían en la casa de Bella, por seguridad ya que al lado estaba la de Edward donde se hospedaría el resto de la familia; y es que ambos no habían querido saber con exactitud la fecha de tal magno acontecimiento, querían que fuera una sorpresa la venida de sus hijos al mundo tanto como sus respectivos sexos.

Edward tomo a Bella como la tradición lo indicaba hasta llegar a la habitación que sería testigo una vez más de todo el amor que se profesaban aquellas dos almas. Entre besos y miradas cómplices llegaron hasta la cama, la chica con manos temblorosas comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata de su amado que no dejaba de mirarla. Él estaba resistiendo a la tentación de despojarla salvajemente de su vestido, pero sabia en el fondo de su ser que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso por ella y por sus hijos.

–¿Voy muy lento amor? – ese fue el detonante para Edward, quien quito suavemente las manos de su esposa y tiro lejos el saco que traía puesto, de forma salvaje se rasgo su camisa haciendo que saltaran por todas partes los botones de la misma, su esposa lo miraba atónita pero no dejaba de gustarle lo feroz que podía ser a veces.

–Me estas matando– su voz estaba más que cargada con un matiz sexual implícito en ella, como buen depredador que era se dirigió a su presa la que se giro mostrándole su espalda para que éste comenzará con la labor de desabotonar el vestido.

Uno por uno fue soltando la prisión que la que estaba sometido el cuerpo de su joven esposa y la de sus pequeños, mientras dejaba un reguero de húmedos y fríos besos por toda su espalda, de la boca de Bella se escapan sonoros gemidos los que hacían imaginarse lo que vendría más adelante.

Los dos desnudos, separados por no más de medio metro de distancia se contemplaban y se maravillaban con el cuerpo del otro, el de él fuerte, vigoroso, perfecto y sobretodo muy viril; el de ella ovalado en su vientre, con generosos senos, caderas anchas y una piel sonrojada por las caricias previas.

No hubo algún tipo más de palabras entre ellos. No hacían falta. Él la dirigió hasta la cama en donde se sentó y en su regazo coloco a la joven en la posición perfecta. Lentamente mientras con una mano la sujetaba por la cadera y con la otra masajeaba uno de sus pechos, se fue introduciendo en el cálido e intimo lugar de su esposa, la que soltó un gritito de placer al ser llenada por su hombre. Con movimientos lentos y palabras de amor susurrados en los oídos de Bella, fueron emprendiendo una danza sin igual, adentro y afuera, aumentando cada vez más la fuerza de las embestidas del joven. Y así pasaron la noche hasta el amanecer, ella a pesar de su avanzado embarazo gemía y gritaba por las diferentes posiciones a las cuales se veía sometida gustosamente por Edward, pero siempre evitando las que involucraban la parte delantera del cuerpo de la joven.

Así fue como pasaron las semanas, entre caricias y besos húmedos, donde solo había espacio para ellos y sus pequeños que aun no conocían. Hasta que finalmente llegaron al cuarto mes de embarazo de Bella, quien ya desde hacía dos semanas pasaba postrada en una cama y con dolores intensos en su bajo vientre, que le desgarraban el alma y el cuerpo, más solo ella no los manifestaba siempre, quería hacer como que todo iba bien pero Edward era mucho más observador de lo que ella creía.

–¿Edward crees que falta mucho aún? – la voz de Bella sonaba mucho lastimosa que de costumbre. Las contracciones se hacían cada vez más fuertes haciendo que de su pecho salieran dolorosos gemidos y es que en las ultimas ecografías realizadas a los niños, ella solo había querido saber si venían sanos nada más.

–Creo que poco, ¿quieres que intentemos con más morfina? – las palabras de él sonaban desesperadas más solo podía contemplar cómo una y otra vez el cuerpo de su amada se retorcía en las sabanas blancas de su habitación.

–Edward, Aaaa…lice, bus…cala a ella, ella de…be saber– de los suaves labios rojizos se escapan entre jadeos las palabras y es que tampoco habían querido consultar la opinión de Alice Cullen, de pronto la puerta fue abierta abruptamente dejando ver a la más pequeña de estatura de la familia.

–Bella, tú embarazo no salió como esperábamos– soltó Alice.

–¿A qué te refieres? – la voz preocupada de Bella sonaba suave, pero con un matiz de dolor. –Dime que mis hijos están bien.

–Están bien ellos Bella, pero te aviso que te prepares porque en 10 minutos más van a empezar las contracciones fuertes y hoy tendrás a tus bebes.

El rostro de Edward se crispo en una expresión de dolor, él sabia que en caso de emergencia tendría que convertir a Bella, pero no esperaba que la decisión fue tan inmenente.

–_Edward me puedes acompañar afuera por favor_– le dijo mentalmente Alice.

–Amor vuelvo pronto– pronunció el vampiro saliendo por la puerta seguido de su hermana.

Una vez afuera Alice abrió su mente para que los recuerdos se hicieran tan nítidos como le fueron posibles.

"_Sus dos bebes estaban ya grandes, corrían por toda la casa mientras escuchaban la risa tranquila de Bella que los perseguía por donde pasarán ellos. La piel de Bella poseía un tono blanquecino característico de los vampiros, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que detrás de una de las puertas apareció otro niño, más bien una niña que físicamente era igual a sus otros hermanos, solo que poseía unos ojos chocolates iguales a los de Bella."_

–¿Tres? – preguntó dudoso el muchacho.

–Si, como ustedes nunca preguntaron más cosas de los bebes que no fuera acerca de si estaban bien, bueno pues en la primera ecografía que le hicieron a Bella, Carlisle no pudo ver al otro bebe, puede de que allá sido por el hecho de que fue concebido más tarde.

–Pero, ¿puede ser posible eso? – el joven estaba lleno de dudas.

–No lo sé a ciencia cierta Edward, pero creo que fue solamente que Carlisle no lo vio en el momento dado–.

Un desgarrador grito fue el que interrumpió la conversación.

–Si Edward, llego el momento–.

–– los gritos de Bella empezaban a intensificarse cada vez más, el nombre del joven sonaba a lamento, pero debía ser fuerte. Abrió la puerta y la escena que sus ojos presenciaron lo dejaron aterrorizado.

Bella gritaba y daba alaridos poco menos, mientras se retorcía de lado a lado, su esposo se dio cuenta de que las sabanas estaban manchadas con sangre mirase donde se mirase. No sabía que hacer, deseaba ayudarla, pero ella siempre quiso que fueran sus hijos ante todo y no le importaba arriesgar su vida si con ello traía al mundo al fruto de su amor por Edward. En muy pocos segundos toda la familia Cullen se encontraba en la habitación, Carlisle observaba los signos vitales de Bella, mientras que Esme trataba en vano de limpiar el cuerpo cubierto de sangre de Bella.

–Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard– otro grito más ensordecedor y el crujir de huesos provenientes del cuerpo de la joven. – Me dueleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee– lloraba amargamente la joven mientras Carlisle le abría delicadamente las piernas.

–Bella necesito por favor que seas fuerte, es primera vez que traigo bebes semi vampiros al mundo y no sé muy bien lo que debo hacer– dijo la voz de un confuso Carlisle.

–Edwaaaaaaaaaaard, por por fa…vor ayudame– decía la joven mientras sus orbes chocolates penetraban la miraba de su esposo que no sabia que hacer.

–Necesito que salgan todos de la habitación menos Carlisle y Edward, habrá mucha más sangre de por medio– dijo la pequeña Alice.

Rápidamente quedaron solos en la habitación padre e hijo, ambos emocionados por este milagro, pero ambos también asustados por la vida de Bella. Otro crujido más de huesos y Bella había caído en la inconsciencia.

– "_Edward tienes que romper el vientre de Bella con tus dientes, es la única forma que ellos y Bella vivan"_ – dijo la voz de Alice en la mente de Edward al leerle los pensamientos.

–Carlisle, hay que que… romper la piel para que sal sal…gan los bebes, Alice lo vio y si no lo hago mu…eren todos–.La voz de Edward era la desesperación misma.

El padre se hizo a un lado, dándole paso a su hijo inexperto en estos temas, pero ya no había tiempo para más discusiones, Bella estaba más que sedada con morfina y su el desmayo ayudaba mucho más.

Edward acerco su boca hasta el vientre hinchado de la joven, se deleito con el olor de la piel de su amada y en un certero movimiento enterró sus dientes en la cobija de sus hijos. El cuerpo de Bella se contrajo de dolor y un pequeño quejido salió de entre sus labios, era lógico por más que llevará a vampiros en su interior seguía siendo una humana y frágil sobretodo.

Con movimientos certeros el vampiro fue rompiendo cada vez más el vientre de la humana, mientras brotaban ríos de sangre a su alrededor dando a la escena un aspecto más que macabro, pero todo cambio cuando se topo con algo duro, alejo su cabeza mientras hilillos de sangre corrían por las comisuras de su boca y vio uno de los primeros milagros de su amor: una cabecita y unos bracitos se distinguían.

–Dámelo Edward– la voz conmocionada de Carlisle recibió a uno de los nuevos miembros de la familia.

Edward no espero más y siguió con su labor, seguía por los costados del vientre de Bella hasta hallar a otro de sus hijos, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que esta era una niña.

–Una hija Edward, una niña– seguramente si Carlisle hubiese sido humano lloraría de felicidad pero este era uno de los precios que se pagaba por ser inmortal, no llorar ni aunque con todos tus fuerzas se invocase.

El feliz padre se dirigía ahora al cuello de Bella para llevar a cabo el pacto hecho silenciosamente entre él y su esposa, otorgarle la inmortalidad ya que en las condiciones en las que se encontraba Bella no aguantaría muchos minutos más con vida, su corazón latía pesadamente mientras su piel se iba colocando cada vez mucho más fría e iba perdiendo el poco color rosado que le quedaba a causa de la sangre; pero un pensamiento nuevamente lo trajo a la realidad:

– "_pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que detrás de una de las puertas apareció otro niño, más bien una niña que físicamente era igual a sus otros hermanos, solo que poseía unos ojos chocolates iguales a los de Bella_–"

–Papá falta otro bebe… no puedo aun transformarla–.

–Edward date prisa, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida a Bella.

Esas fueron las palabras detonantes para usar la agilidad de vampiro que poseía Edward. Con esfuerzo termino por romper el vientre de Bella y sacar al último de sus hijos, pero para sorpresa suya también era mujer.

–Papá necesito que te lleves a los bebés de aquí y les des de comer por favor–.

Carlisle salió velozmente con los pequeños en sus brazos y el vampiro no lo dudo un segundo, inserto sus colmillos en el blanquecino cuello de la joven la cual pareció que tenía aquel lugar mucho más sensible por lo cual despertó.

–¿Edward los bebes están bien? – murmuro con voz apenas audible Bella.

–Están perfectamente Bella, son tres, un niño y dos niñas preciosas que ahora están con Carlisle–.

–¿Entonces ahora lo _harás?_ –. Sonrió con suficiencia a pesar de la agonía en la cual se encontraba.

–Ya lo hice amor, solo trata de estar quieta que me faltan las muñecas y tobillos para que sea mucho más rápido todo–.

–Bésame– la chica quería irse con un buen recuerdo aquel mundo en el cual el dolor sería el rey ante todo.

Edward tomo posesivamente los labios de la joven en un beso fiero lleno de pasión y de amor por el ser que le había dado los regalos más hermosos que hubiese podido anhelar en todo su vida de humanos y en la que ahora llevaba como vampiro.

Bella grito en contra de los labios se su príncipe de las tinieblas mientras se retorcía un poco a causa de la ponzoña que le había sido entregada por Edward, él se separó de ella y mordió alternadamente las muñecas de la joven y luego se dirigió a sus tobillos lentamente las convulsiones del cuerpo de la joven se fueron sosegando esta alcanzar un estado de tranquilidad que era reflejado en su cara.

Esme entro sigilosamente a la habitación a limpiar todo de rastros se sangre, mientras que desde la habitación continua se podían sentir las risas del resto de la familia.

Los 3 días pasaron de forma lenta, como nunca antes la eternidad se presentaba mucho más dolorosa para Edward quien en ningún momento se había despegado del cuerpo de Bella, que en este tiempo de espera no había hecho más que moverse algunas veces o uno que otro quejido escapaba de sus labios.

–Edward, está a menos de un minuto de despertar Bella– dijo la vidente de la familia. Los segundos pasaban mucho más rápido para la familia Cullen pero no así para el esposo que anhelaba que su mujer despertarla para agradecerle la _vida _entera por sus preciosos hijos.

–Hijo mejor te dejamos solo para que tengas más intimidad con Bella y puedan conversar– el padre salió seguido por la familia nuevamente, dejando al joven solo con la incertidumbre de que iba a suceder en los siguientes segundos.

–Edward– susurró la voz de su amada, ahora mucho más suave y con un matiz sensual que se acrecentó al convertirla.

–Bienvenida a la vida Bella– dijo seductoramente el vampiro a su esposa quién descansaba en su cama con un vestido de gasa azul que hacia relucir mucho más sus acentuadas curvas.

–Bésame esposo– tan solo esas palabras bastaron para dejar atrás todo el dolor que había en el pasado en el cuerpo de la joven, dejando solo a su dicha producto de la eternidad que se presentaba delante de sus ojos. Unos labios suaves y ardientes se apoderaron de la boca de Bella haciéndole perder la noción del tiempo.

.

.

Un año después.

Ambos observaban como sus hijos corrían por toda la casa y sus hermanas detrás de ellos jugando a las escondidas, llevaban horas ya en ello que para cualquiera que fuese humano estaría agotado, pero tanto Edward como Bella disfrutaban de los días jugando con los pequeños y de las noches entregándose al amor de sus juveniles cuerpos.

–¿Crees que estamos educando bien a nuestro hijos Edward? – pregunto la joven vampira mientras se acordaba de los momentos felices compartidos con su hombre.

–Claro amor, si lo estuviéramos haciendo mal, ten por seguro que Carlisle y Esme nos ayudarían en cualquier duda– fue la respuesta segura del principiante padre.

Y es que no era fácil seguir con la vida normal dentro de lo anormal que poseían antes de que llegaran los pequeños a su vida. Tanto las niñas como el niño seguían al pie de la letra las instrucciones dadas por sus padres, tíos y abuelos.

–Niños vengan– dijo suavemente Bella para contar con la presencia de su pequeño equipo de vampiros.

–Si mamá– repitieron los tres al unisonó y es que era imposible negar el parecido de los trillizos Cullen, Edward Anthony era idéntico a su padre, profundos ojos esmeraldas, piel pálida con mejillas sonrosadas a causa del reciente alimento, cabello cobrizo y rebelde como lo era el de su padre, y voz aterciopelada que era como el canto de los querubines; mientras que la primera de las niñas Nessie Carlie era una mezcla de ambos, pelo color cobrizo y ojos color chocolate y en último lugar Alice Rosalie, una niña de pelo color chocolate y de ojos verdes, que había sacado un gusto por la moda digna de sus tías.

–Necesitamos que pasen la noche con sus tíos y abuelos, ya que con su papá debemos irnos de caza y no los queremos dejar solos– dijo Bella con una voz cargada de seducción que fue solamente notada por su esposo.

–De acuerdo mamá, nos vemos mañana entonces – dijo el pequeño Edward para tomar de las manos a sus hermanas y dirigirse hacían donde los esperaban sus tíos y abuelos.

Dos vampiros solos con demasiado tiempo libre por delante era algo excitante para ambos.

–¿Qué sugieres hacer Bella? – dijo Edward padre para tomar de la cintura a su esposa.

–¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al lago donde comenzó nuestro deseo? Para que empecemos a acortar desde ya la eternidad de una forma entretenida– le dijo provocativamente Bella mientras Edward la cargaba en su espalda y corría rápidamente hacia el camino que los conduciría hacia el bosque y posteriormente al lago.

Al llegar ambos se arrancaron la ropa con el deseo de los que se aman por primera vez, aguantaron las ganas mientras cada uno se observaba dándose placer a sí mismo para gusto del otro y una vez que el autocontrol llego al límite, sus cuerpos se fundieron para comenzar un rítmico baile de amor donde las notas las daban sus gemidos y gritos, los que luego de una ronda siguieron en una danza mucho más pasional y eufórica dentro del lago.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias a todas las que pasaron a leer alguna vez mi fic y dejaron su comentario, me agregaron a alertas, favoritos y todo, en verdad estoy muy agradecida y ahora con pc nuevo podre seguir con mi otra historia _Despertando a la Vida_, visítenla y si gustan denme su opinión.

Felices Fiestas.


End file.
